Oportunidad
by keshi295
Summary: Una nueva vida, y una promesa hecha siglos atrás. ¿Habrá valido la pena esperar, o se han olvidado de el? Entren y leen. Yullen y posible Lavi/Lena. Al principio esto era un Romance/Humor, pero por como van las cosas lo he cmbiado.
1. Angel azul

Espero que les guste esta historia, es la primera así que por favor, tengan piedad de mi!

Bueno, pues disfrutenlo.

Angel azul

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Era el primer día en su nueva escuela.

El peliblanco se levanto lentamente de la cama, saltó las cajas que cerraban el paso de su habitación, apartó las botellas del pasillo, y finalmente llegó a la cocina, donde su tío Cross estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que despertarlo y llevarlo a la cama. A veces se preguntaba si habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera recogido de la calle cuando era solo un niño. Seria mucho mejor la vida en la calle, que no en esa ''casa'', con Cross que le obligaba apagar sus deudas.

"_Tong-Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong...'' _El reloj maraca las ocho! Mierda, era su primer día de colegio y ya hacia tarde y todo por culpa de su tío!

Salio a toda prisa de la "casa'' (si es que se le podía llamar así) pero justo cuado salio de la casa chocó con alguien.

-Ouch! Lo siento – Exclamo el ingles al sentir el frío asfalto tocar el trasero.

-Estupido enano, podrías ver por donde pisas! -.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes aunque para ellos duró una eternidad.

Les parecía conocerse, aunque no se habían visto en su vida algo les decía que eran muy importantes para el otro.

Allen se quedo estático incluso después de que el japonés se largó aun recordaba su hermosa cabellera como hondeaba por la brisa de la mañana.

Miro el reloj, ya pasaban 5 minutos de las ocho! Se había quedado tan embobado con ese sujeto que ni se dio cuenta que hacia cinco minutos largos que estaba sentado en medio de la calle mirado hacia donde había estado ese chico hace un rato.

Se levantó y corrió a toda prisa.

.:En el instituto:.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Komui! – Dijeron todos.

En ese momento se abrió la clase y apareció un Allen sudando como un pollo, despeinado y apunto de cogerle un ataque cardiaco.

-Uf… Por fin llegue! – dijo ese.

-Buenos días, tu eres el alumno nuevo ¿no?.-

-Si, me llamo Allen Walter-

-Muy bien Allen, haber donde te puedes sentar… - mirando por encima los alumnos.

Una mano se levanto.

-Hermano! A mi lado hay puesto! – dijó la joven muy animada.

-No, mi preciosa Lenalee! No dejare que este pulpo te toque! Buaaa buaa!-

-Por favor, clámate… ni-san... – dijo esta roja como un tomate, no se si de ira o vergüenza.

-Muy bien Allen siéntate al lado de Kanda y la del lado de Kanda con Lenalee. Kanda por favor levanta la mano para que te pueda ver.-

-Emm… Ya conozco a Kanda… - dijo algo con un pequeño rubor en sus megillas.

Toda la clase se giró hacia Kanda.

-Uii… no había pensado nunca que te dedicaras acechar pobres niños como Allen en tus horas libres… - Le susurro el pelirrojo, aun que todos se enteraron.

-Calla conejo si quieres conservar el cuello. – Le advertio, sacando a mgen i colocársela en el cuello

-Vale...vale... , pero ya te dejan llevar a mugen?-

-Che, a ti que te importa-

-No! No es eso, solo chocamos cuando salí de mi casa!! – Ahora rojo como un tomate.

-Por favor Allen, siéntate. Kanda, contrólate y deja de amenazar a Lavi con mugen.-

-Hai!

-Che!

-Uff que alivio...

Allen se sentó a su lado, aun no se podía creer que se sentara al lado de su ángel azul, era como esos cuentos que le contaba Mana de niño, pero este era real.

-H-hola – Evitando la mirada del mayor para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Cállate, me distraes, estupido Moyashi.-

-Moyashi? Ey, a quien le llamas Moyashi, afeminado! –Exclamo.

-Pelo de anciano

-Arrogante!

-Chica

-Eso si que no! Bakanda!

-A quien llamas Bakanda… - Le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-A ti! Bakanda, Bakanda, Bakanda!

''_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'' _El timbre sonó y con este Allen salió corriendo seguido de un Kanda muy pero que muy enfadado, y detrás Lenalee y Lavi, que tras minutos de persecución detuvieron a canda antes de la masacre.

-Chicos, porque no vamos a la cantina a almorzar!

-Buena idea! Yu, Moyashi déjense de miradas asesinas y vamos, que si no habrá demasiada cola. – Con un poco de miedo por las miradas asesinas que ahora eran dirigidas hacia el por llamarles de ese modo.

-Si, ya venimos- Grito el peliblanco saliendo de su estado de ira a felicidad desbordada por tan solo la palabra comida .

Nada mas llegar el peliblanco había captado todas las miradas del lugar incluso los de los chicos.

Algo avergonzado se dirijo a la barra para pedir.

-Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pero que monada – Decía el cocinero con corazoncitos en sus ojos – pero bueno que querías? – Le pregunto aun emocionado.

-Quiero todo lo del menú-

-Muy bien , pues aquí lo tienes.-

-Gracias. – le agradeció con una cegata llena de alimentos que parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento y dirigirse hacia su asiento junto a sus compañeros.

-Tengo una idea – Salto la china - Allen porqué no vienes el sabado al parque de atracciones con nosotros? Tu también Kanda.

-Pero...-

-Es que no se si puedo…- Algo preocupado por si su tío intentaba tirarse por la ventana una vez más.

-Bien! Pues mañana a las 5 en la parada de autobuses de delante del instituto!!-

-Pero… Lavi es que no se si mi maestro..-

-Adiós! – I se despidieron Lenalee i Lavi.

Lavi era increíble, ni nos pregunto la opinión ni nada! Pero era un buen principio para una amistad, ya que eran sus primeros amigos des de hace tiempo

, y no pensaba perderlos, una vez más.

Al acabar las clases salió de la escuela tan concentrado en los pensamientos de hace un rato que ahora lo volvían atormentar como cada noche, que no se percató de la presencia de Kanda hasta ahora.

-Kanda que haces, porque me sigues? Es que eres un pervertido como dice Lavi o que? – Saliendo de sus pensamientos para dirigirse al samurai.

-Che, estupido! Yo no soy ningún pervertido, soy tu vecino! Además por que tendría que interesarme por un Moyashi como tu?-

-Que? mi vecino? No te había visto nunca! – Exclamo algo confuso y avergonzado por no darse cuenta de algo así.

-Pues eso, porque crees que nos hemos chocado esta mañana! I no me viste nunca porque me acabo de mudar el sábado pasado!-

Los dos se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino asi que Allen pasó la verja de su casa, se giró y le dijo.

-Porque no vamos juntos mañana?

-Che – Fue lo único que le pudo contestar delante su asombro (que solo mostraba interior mente) por esa pregunta que nunca pensó que seria formulada.

Kanda dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía su casa, pero aun pudo oír el grito de Allen - Me lo tomare como un si! – I una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del samurai, que no sabía porque pero no podía odiar a ese mocoso, por la sensación de cómo si lo conociera de hace años.

Pero lo que mas le gusto era que le parecía que mañana seria un buen día.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por cierto, en la historia todos tienen 17 años, es que si no los tendría que separar por clases.


	2. Un buen día

2. Un buen día

.:Sueño de Allen:.

Era de noche i caían copos de nieve del cielo, nieve que ahora era roja, por la sangre de alguien en el suelo.

Unas palabras que no comprendía salían de la boca del desconocido. Todo se volvía negro tres sombras aparecieron de la nada, pero cuanto más se acercaba más lejos estaban asta desvanecerse en la oscuridad que ahora le rodeaba. Una luz lo guió hacia el pasado, los recuerdos de su muerte, de la persona quien amaba, pero también su final, una promesa hecha siglos atrás aun firme y cuando su nombre i rostro fue desvelado...

.:Fin del sueño:.

El despertador sonó, eran las 7, como que ayer hico tarde esta vez se aseguro de encenderlo, aunque a la vez le fastidio el sueño, que siempre acaba igual, con esa figura en sus brazos y una promesa que no recordaba.

Se levantó i vistió para ir al colegio, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Le extraño no ver a su maestro durmiendo en algún lugar de la casa como siempre que volvía de copas, aun que no se preocupó. A el le era igual si le pasaba algo, Cross nunca se preocupo por el, además ya estaba arto de seguirle por todos lados y sacándolo de sus problemas.

Hoy tenia tiempo de sobra para cocinar un gran banquete, no como siempre que tenía que salir corriendo por culpa de su tío y su borrachera.

Pero eso no podía ser, el tenia que tener tan mala suerte que precisamente tubo que entrar Cross en ese momento.

-Hola Allen! Tengo un regalo para ti, ten – I le lanzo unas hojas de papel que cogió al aire y al ver que eran un aura negra lo envolvió.

-Mas deudas! No me queda dinero! I por tu culpa!! – Estaba tan malhumorado que empezó a lanzar todo lo que encontró para lanzarle por la cabeza. Pero al lanzar una olla directa a la cabeza de su tío reboto en esta y le dio de pleno en la cabeza y los dos quedaron inconscientes.

''_Tong-Tong-Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong''_ El reloj toco las diez y con eso Allen despertó en el suelo y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Por que esas cosos solo le pasaban a el! Cogió sus cosas i salió corriendo hacia en colegio dejando a su tío allí tirado.

. :En el instituto: .

-Pss... Pss... Kanda... Kanda escucha... Yu!– Le susurraba Lavi des de su pupitre por que el profesor Tiky no se diera cuenta.

-Que quieres pesado! – Muy de mal humor y con una aura negra a su alrededor.

-Sabes que a pasado con Allen? No se le ha visto el pelo en toda la mañana.-

-I como quieres que lo sepa! Que me crees adivino o que?-

-Vale... no te pongas así. Por cierto, hoy estas muy raro, nunca llegas tarde, y hoy ya as batido tu record de muertes , 50 en 3 horas!-

-Tsk, no te importa – I desvío la mirada hacia el profesor justo en el momento que entro un Allen con un chichón en la cabeza i con la ropa toda rota, llena de barro i una mordida de perro en la pierna derecha.

-Buenos días Allen a que se debe que vengas a estas horas i con ese aspecto, si se puede saber? – Le pregunto un poco enfadado i a la vez preocupado por las pintas que traía.

-Bueno es un poco largo de explicar... – I se dirigió la mirada al japonés que se había quedado mirándolo, pero este la desvió mostrando su enfado.

-Da igual por esta vez pasa pero a la próxima informare a tus padres. – Sentenció Tiky un poco culpable por sus palabras al recordar que la desgracia de Allen. – Siéntate – Finalizo, y siguió explicando la lección.

Allen se dirigió a su pupitre al lado de Kanda, que al verle le giró la cara.

-Kanda... es que... – No sabía como explicarle la razón de no haber asistido al encuentro.

-Tsk, no se de que me hablas! – Escupió de la forma mas cruel que pudo afectar a Allen.

Durante todo el día no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, ni una mirada, nada.

Lavi empezaba a preocuparse, el no era el único que se había dado cuenta, la joven Lee también. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, i lo tendría que averiguar costase lo que costase.

El timbre del colegió sonó, dando por finalizadas las clases. Así que comenzaba el plan de Lavi y Lenalee, que consistía en seguirlos hasta casa. Simple y sencillo, aunque afectivo.

-Lavi no se si está bien espiarles de esta forma...-

-No te preocupes si no se enteran nada pasara.-

-Bueno tienes razón! Ji-ji-ji – Sacando una cámara de fotos de un bolsillo.

-Eres perversa... – Con una gran gota en su cabeza - Ssshh... calla que están hablando de algo.

Allen se paró, todo el camino que estaba pensando como explicarse pero no se le acudía ninguna forma así que decidió improvisar.

-Esto... Kanda, lo siento pero es que no he podido venir, porque...-

-Che, ya sabía que no tendría que haber aceptado!-

-Pero al menos déjame explicarme!-

-Odio la gente como tu! – Esto fue veneno en los oídos del peliblanco, que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

El inglés se puso a correr i no se percato de que un coche pasaba por allí justo en el momento en que el pasaba.

Para el pelinegro todo pasó a camera lenta, como su Moyashi corría y un coche amarilla aparecía y se lo llevaba por los aires unos cuantos metros, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Corrió desesperado hacía el chico, junto a sus dos amigos que salieron de su escondite.

Del coche apareció una chica de pelo castaño y undulado que se puso a llorar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, poco a poco la vista se le aclaro y pudo apreciar al peliazul dormido en su regazo.

Se levantó suavemente para no despertarlo, aun que fue en vano, ya estaba despierto mirándolo fijamente en los ojos, pero no estaba enfadado, se veía felicidad en sus ojos, aun que solo Allen se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Por fin as levantado Moyashi-

-Que me ha pasado, cuanto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?-

-Te atropelló un coche, cuando te fuiste. Ya hace tres días que estas dormido. – le dijo algo triste y avergonzado, por que fue su culpa que todo esto pasara. – L-lo siento... es mi culpa que eso pasara – I desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con esos ojos que lo hacían volver loco, y esa piel tan suave i blanca...., Pero que decía! Se estaba volviendo loco! El no sentía nada por ese estupido!.

-Kanda... no fue tu culpa... es mía por... Aaaaaaaa!! – Gritó de dolor cogiendo con las dos manos la cabeza.

En ese momento un sin fin de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, imágenes de el y Kanda, luchas interminables, sangre, muertos, una ciudad en ruinas...

-Moyashi! Despierta! Que te pasa! Allen!-

Al oír su nombre despertó repentinamente de su trance, echándose a llorar en los brazos del japonés, que le correspondió el abrazo.

Lloraba desesperadamente, lo había recordado, todos los momentos que pasó junto al japonés, en su vida pasada. Ahora las imágenes eran claras todos esos recuerdos residían en el como si los hubiera vivido, y también esa promesa que se hicieron antes de morir. Las lagrimas ya no eran de dolor, si no de felicidad, por haber recordado que le había querido, incluso antes de nacer.

"_Pase__ lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, Allen yo siempre te querré, aun que tenga que esperar mil años para volver a estar a tu lado. "_

-Kanda... yo...– Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro, cerraron los ojos y...

En ese momento entraban en la sala sus dos compañeros, que presenciaron la escena.

-Uii! Yu! Como ligas!-

Lenalee delante esa escena saco una cámara, por si no lo sabíais era una fan incondicional del Yaoi, pero fue demasiado Yaoi por un día y que delante tal imagen se desmayó.

-Bueno, mejor os dejo con lo vuestro y yo boy a buscar una enfermera para que atienda a Lenalee.

-No Lavi, no es el que parece! – Rojo como un tomate, pero aun en los brazos del japonés.

-Bueno, igualmente mejor me boy que Kanda esta a punto de matarme!! Aaa!! – Salio corriendo delante el aura negra que acababa de aparecer encima del peliazul.

-Cuando lo pille lo cortare a trozos!-

-Cálmate, por cierto... tú te acuerdas de antes que nos conociéramos si me conocías... eto... si eso , de antes....-

-Estupido, como quieres que te conozca antes de conocerte!-

-Nada... da igual, tonterías mías...-

En ese momento entro la enfermera que le pidió a Kanda que se fuera, para poder cambiarle los vendajes.

Allen estaba triste, el la persona mas amada, la cual le izo esa promesa, se había olvidado de el. I con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Cunado se retiraba en la cara de Kanda apareció una sonrisa.

Esperar tanto había valido la pena.


	3. El parque de atracciones

3. Parque de atracciones

Estaba sentado en la parada de autobuses, era sábado. Pasaban 5 minutos de la hora acordada, pero el había venido media hora antes, porque en su ausencia, Cross se había apoderado de la casa, y con eso quiero decir que se durmió en la puerta, i no podía abrir la puerta, así que decidió esperar aquí.

Hacía mucho calor y eso que ya era septiembre, pero eso no le impidió dormirse.

Acababa de salir de casa, el no quería ir, pero el estupido de Tiedoll le obligo, amenazándolo de enseñar las fotos de cunado era niño a sus ''amigos''.

Vio que alguien dormía en la parada, así que se acerco silenciosamente, pero al dar unas pasas descubrió que el sujeto era el estupido Moyashi, conociéndolo seguro que había venido antes y se había quedado frito.

Lo repaso de los pies en la cabeza, tenía que despertarlo, o le cogería algo con ese sol, pero era una imagen demasiado tierna para despertarlo.

La china corría desesperadamente, por culpa de su hermano y su Komurin nº12 que había construido para protegerla de los ''pulpos'' que querían ensuciar su ''pureza'' como decía Komui.

Llegó a la parada, percatándose de que Kanda y Allen ya llegaron, aun que por que Kanda estaba parado mirándolo fijamente?

Se acerco por detrás silenciosamente y por fin entendió que sucedía, Kanda estaba encantado mirando como dormía el dulce Allen. Que imagen tan mona, no le extrañaba que ni Kanda pudiera tal semejante vista del niño.

Lavi caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, su abuelo le había obligado hacer los deberes de matemáticas porque decía que siempre lo dejaba todo para el último día, aun que en realidad no los acabó porque se escapo en cando tubo la oportunidad.

Llegó a su destina, viendo un Allen dormido, un Kanda babeando mientras miraba al primero, y una Lenalee observando la imagen des de un lugar seguro por si Kanda se daba cuenta.

Corrió y se lanzó sobre el pobre Allen que casi le coje un infarto.

-Kwaaaaiiii!!!!! Te ves Allen ayy!! Que monada! - Fregando sus mejillas la una contra la otra y substituir los ojos por corazoncitos.

-Lavi, por favor suéltame!!! – Gritaba algo avergonzado.

-Suéltalo si quieres seguir vivo! – Le advirtió posando a mugen en su cuello.

-OK, entendí el mensaje, pero deja de apuntarme con la espada!-

-Chicos déjense ya de estupideces, el autobús ya llegó.-

-Si ya vengo! – gritó Lavi.

-Te ha hecho algo ese conejo estupido? – dijo el peliazul.

-No te preocupes estoy bien – I le dedico una de sus sonrisas.

Al fin llegaron al parque de atracciones, pagaron sus entradas y entraron al parque.

-Por donde empezamos? Que les parecen las montañas rusas? – Dijo el pelirrojo muy emocionado a sus compañeros.

-Que buena idea vamos! Allen, Kanda vosotros también?-

-Si! Vamos Kanda – Cogiéndole de la mano para arrastrarlo.

-Tsk, que remedio... – Desviando su mirada para que no se le notara el leve rubor en sus mejillas, que a la joven Lee ese acto le dibujó una sonrisa en sus mejillas.

De repente una ola de gente salio del túnel del terror separando el grupo en dos, Lavi y Lena y Allen y Kanda.

- Chicos! – gritó la joven que se disponía a ir a buscar a sus compañeros extraviados, pero fue parado por la mano del pelirrojo.

- Dejémoslos solos, se lo pasaran mejor. – Sentencio con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

I se fueron hacia las montañas rusas, dejando sus amigos solos, bueno, más bien solo, porque a Allen se lo había llevado la avalancha de personas, hacía donde dios sabe donde.

-Moyashi, ya estamos fuera de peligro – Le dijo volteándose para toparse con... Nada! No estaba! Ese estupido se había largado sin decir nada! I conociendo su sentido de la orientación no le extrañaba que se perdiera por el parque. Solo le quedaba buscarlo, o quedarse solo, y no había pagado para nada.

Se lo estaban pasando en grande, habían subido la montaña rusa, el túnel del terror, la sala de los espejos, hasta Lavi consiguió un peluche de un conejo en una parada de tiro.

-Gracias Lavi por el conejo, pero estoy preocupada por esos dos, no los hemos visto des de entonces...-

-No te preocupes, estarán haciendo sus ''cosas'' por allí, además si no se hubieran ido no hubiéramos estado solos... – con un tono carmesí en su rostro. – Si quieres los buscamos, y así te quedas más tranquila.

La joven asintió y empezó la búsqueda.

Ya hacía horas que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se había perdido. Si hubiese pensado antes de dirigirse hacía aquella parada de comida que estaba justo al otro lado de esa gente, ahora no estaría vagando como un vagabundo sin dinero (por que se lo había gastado todo en comida) y con un agujero del tamaño del pacifico un su barriga.

Comenzaba anochecer y ni rastro de Allen por ningún lado, ya hacía rato que se habían encontrado con Kanda, que les explico lo sucedido, y decidieron volver a separarse para buscar mejor.

Lenalee miró en el servicio de mujeres, pero nada, todos los restaurantes, bares, paradas de comida... todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida y sin rastro del chico.

Las atracciones se iban cerrando en cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, hasta solo quedar una atracción encendida, la noria.

A Yu no le gustaban las atracciones y menos la noria que ahora estaba repleta de enamorados.

-Que imagen más repugnante! – Dijo en voz alta, que ante tal reacción apareció una sombra detrás suyo.

-No digas eso, a mi me parece preciosa, me recuerda la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas, o acaso ya no recuerdas esa noche en la feria, ne Yu? – Kanda volteó y l dedico una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

-Como quieres que lo olvide estupido – Lanzándose encima de este y abrazarlo como nuca lo había hecho antes. –Por que crees que he esperado todo este tiempo este momento a que nos volvamos a encontrar, si ya no me acordara?. – Una sonrisa dedicó al mayor.

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del menor, y ambos sin poder aguantar más se dieron ese beso apasionado, que tantos siglos habían esperado.

Pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo como ese día.

____Flas back____

La nieve caía del cielo cubriendo toda la ciudad en ruinas de un blanco inmaculado, ahora teñido de rojo por la sangre de sus compañeros muertos en combate, nadie sabría asegurar si era nieve o la ceniza de los akuma destruidos en el combate, si, la guerra había acabado, pero no como todos esperaban, muchas vidas se había llevado esa lucha en una noche.

Estaba mal herido pero eso no importaba, lo más importante era el, ese cuerpo que yacía en su regazo, en el cual aun residía la vida, pero no por mucho.

El le había protegido con su vida, así pudiendo rematar el conde con un solo golpe.

Las fuerzas de ambos se desvanecían por momentos, y antes de decirse el ultimo adiós, esas palabras fueron formuladas.

"_Pase__ lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, Allen yo siempre te querré, aun que tenga que esperar mil años para volver a estar a tu lado. "_

I así con sus ultimas fuerzas los dos amantes se juntaron en un beso y cayeron dormidos en un sueño eterno hasta encontrarse de nuevo.

____ Fin del Flash back ____

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--____

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, puede que parezca que me he adelantado un poco, (y yo también lo creo) pero no se preocupen que mañana subiré otro capitulo nada aburrido, por favor si tenéis alguna sugerencia decídmela, me seria de gran ayuda.


	4. Kanda tiene sentimientos?

Bueno aquí va el nuevo capitulo.

Después de pensar toda la noche he encontrado la forma de continuar el fic sin que os aburráis, este capitulo, no es demasiado emocionante, pero espero que no dejéis de leer.

Gracias.

4. Sorpresa

Había pasado toda la noche sin poder cerrar ojo, no sabía nada de sus compañeros des de hace un día, ya era lunes, y estaba esperando a Lavi para poder ir al colegio.

"_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngg!!"_ El timbre sonó. Lenalee cogió sus cosas, y salió acompañada de Lavi hacía el colegió.

-Buenos días Lavi – Respondió con una sonrisa algo falsa – Mmm… sabes algo sobre Allen y Kanda?-

-No, ni rastro… me pregunto que habrá…-

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera decir nada más los dos amigos vieron delante de sus ojos a esos dos cogidos de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia el instituto.

-Pero… que? Que está pasando aquí? Kanda está sonriendo!! Es el fin del mundo!! – Decía sarcásticamente.

-Lavi… Lavi… Para ya! Me pones de los nervios!-

-OK ya paro. – Levantándose del suelo y volver a dirigir la mirada hacía la pareja, que aun no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí. – Moyashi! Yu! Estábamos muy preocupados!! Esperaos. – cogiendo del brazo a Lenalee y arrastrarla hacía sus compañeros.

Los chicos voltearon al sentir la voz de su compañero.

-Hola! Como estáis, estábamos muy preocupados!-

-Porque no nos llamasteis! Me habéis tenido muy preocupada! Hace un día que llamo a vuestras casas y no cogíais el teléfono! – I se puso a llorar.

-Lo siento – agachó la cabeza - no pretendíamos preocuparte… yo quería llamar, pero… mmm… no tuve tiempo. – Se sonrojo y a la vez miró al pelinegro. (espero que hayan entendido el sentido de la frase)

-Tsk! Vamos Allen o llegaremos tarde – I empezó a caminar ignorándolos a todos que quedaron asombrados. Allen, Kanda le había llamado por su nombre! Definitivamente, era el fin del mundo.

Llegaron al instituto, a primera hora tocaba ciencias con el loco de Komui, después educación física con Sokaro y para finalizar Música con Tiky. ¡Que día tan aburrido! Lo único que quería era estar con su Moyashi, ¿Porqué tenía que aprender cosas tan estúpidas que no le servirían de nada en el futuro? Pero lo que más le fastidiaba (aparte de Lavi) eran los profesores que hacían dichas asignaturas…

-Kanda… Allen…¡KANDA YU! ¡ALLEN WALKER! ¡No se que os pasa hoy pero haber si reflexionas un poco sobre que tenéis que atender a clase! ¡Allen al pasadizo, y tu Kanda a dar vueltas al patio!

¡Pero! – Gritaron al unísono.

¡Pero nada, nada más me falta que habléis en el pasadizo si estáis juntos! – dijo Tiky muy malhumorado porque hoy parecía que todo el mundo estaba en la luna.

Los dos salieron y se despidieron con un beso bajo la mirada atenta de Lavi.

-¡Si que lo teníais escondido, si no lo veo no me lo creo! – Dijo burlonamente.

-¿Es-esconder e-el que? Je-je... No se de que me hablas... – Estaba rojo como un tomate y no paraba de tartamudear. Mierda, lo habían descubierto, si Kanda lo sabía lo mataría.

____Flash back_____

Iban hacía el instituto.

-Esto... Kanda...-

-Me puedes llamar Yu si quieres.- En el rostro del peliblanco apareció una sonrisa.

-Bueno Yu, ahora que haremos.-

-¿Como que qué haremos? Pues nada, haremos como si nada, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere como la última vez.-

-Bueno... si... tienes razón, esa vez media orden acabo en el hospital por mirarme...– Dijo recordando lo ocurrido con una sonrisa que el japonés le devolvió.

En ese momento aparecieron Lavi seguido de Lenalee.

____Fin del Flash back____

A mi no me puedes engañar, e visto perfectamente con mí ojo como os besabais.

-Uf...me parece que no tengo alternativa... igualmente Yu me iba a matar...-

-¿Yu? ¿Des de cuando le llamas así?-

-A, pues des de esta mañana-

-Bueno eso da igual, pero explícame...-

-¿El que? – interrumpió la frase del conejo.

-Pues todo, como es que estáis juntos... etc. – acomodándose para sentir su relato.

-Eres peor que Lenalee en el tema de los cotilleos... – con una gota en la cabeza - Bueno pues... – I así pasaron en rato, explicándole a Lavi toda su historia, pero sin la parte de la vida pasada.

Ya eran las doce, y todo el mundo estaba volviendo de la cafetería/cantina (o como se llame), menos Lavi que estaba en la enfermería con una fractura craneal ocasionada ''accidentalmente'' con la espada de Kanda.

____Flash back___

-Bueno y aquí se acaba la historia-

-Nunca me imagine que Yu tuviera sentimientos...-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que abecés se le olvida... – dijo como si nada

-Em... no se como tomármelo esto... resumiendo que si me mata luego no tendrá remordimientos... – Dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Allen... – Apareció Kanda des de las sombras- Te dije que no digieras nada! – Rodeado de una aura oscura, y ahora persiguiendo a Lavi con mugen.

-Aaaa!!! Porque me persigues a mi! Es Allen quien me lo contó!-

-Je-je privilegios de ser su pareja... – dijo dirigiéndose hacía Kanda para parar la masacre y explicarle lo ocurrido. Aunque llegó un poco tarde...

____ Fin del Flash back____

Entraron en el aula, y se sentaron después de saludar al profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Lero! – dijeron todos.

-Buenos días~lero! Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, por favor entra.-

En ese momento entro la chica. aparentaba mucho menos de los años que tenia.

-Road!- exclamaron Allen y Kanda.

-Allen! – saltó hacía el quedando sus rostros el uno muy cerca del otro – No te veía des de... – se acerco en su oreja y le susurró – des de que me mataste...-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE

no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de que los guiones,que señalavan que alguien habla, se habían borrado no se por que razón. Pero ya lo aregle.

PERDON!!!

________

Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, a partir de ahora todo se pondrá mas complicado.

Por cierto, a Road la e puesto en la misma clase de Allen porque aunque en realidad diría que tiene 12 años, se dice que es el mayor de los Noah. Y también porque si no, no podría hacer esta escena que tenía pensada des de hace tiempo.

Si me queréis sugerir algo para un futuro capitulo, por favor cementádmelo.

Pues adiós.


	5. Complicaciones

AVISO:

Perdón porqué no puse guiones en el principio de las frases, pero es que no se porque, pero se borraron y no me di cuenta.

5. Pertenencias

-Allen! – saltó hacía el quedando sus rostros el uno muy cerca del otro – No te veía des de... – se acerco en su oreja y le susurró – des de que me mataste...-

La cara del peliblanco palideció e repente. Ella lo recordaba todo! Cuando el la mató esa vez! Ya lo había olvidado por completo, ella juró antes de morir que se vengaría incluso después de la muerte, y ahora estaba delante suyo.

- Apartarte de el maldita zorra!- Le gritó Kanda muy enrabiado, por su cercanía a su Moyashi, y por la cara que hizo después de decirle esas palabras, que no pudo oír.

- ¡Pero si es el samurai afeminado! ¡Incluso ahora vienes a entrometerte entre Allen y yo!-

- ¡Che, esto te lo tendría que decir yo! ¡Que se supone que haces aquí! ¡Y suéltate de mi Moyashi si no quieres morir!-

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar,¿había dicho MI Moyashi, o eran imaginaciones suyas?-

- ¡Des de cuando es tu Moyashi! – gritó alguien des de su sitio.

- ¡Chicos~lero, nada de peleas~lero! Lo que se tengan que decir lo dicen después de la clase~lero!-

- Siempre tan esgerrafiestas lero! -

-¿Siempre~lero? Da igual~lero, como que no hay ninguna mesa~lero libre, coge una silla y siéntate junto a Allen y Kanda~lero-

El día paso muy lentamente, Road y Kanda pasaron todo el día refunfuñando, y Allen en el medio, recibiendo todas las miradas asesinas que se enviaban el uno al otro.

"_Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg"_- Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases.

- Chicos, larguémonos, que yo tengo prisa hoy, mi hermano me quería enseñar uno de sus últimos inventos, y quiero estar allí para evitar que vuelva a destruir media ciudad-

-De acuerdo, espera, que recojo las cosas- Guardó el material en su mochila – Kanda, ¿vienes? –

-No, tengo asuntos que resolver-

-Bueno, ya nos veremos...- Y se largaron.

Quedaron solos Kanda y Road.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Porque as venido justo ahora? ¡Te advierto que como vengas hacerle daño, me asegurare de que no salgas bien parada de esto!

-¡No te pongas así! No e venido a vengarme de Allen, solo a quitarte lo que siempre tubo que ser mío. Bueno, adiós, o el conde se enfadara, y el no piensa igual que yo... –

Desapareció por la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Iban caminando, hacía un día soleado. Des que salieron que no se dirigieron palabra alguna. El estaba muy preocupado por Road y Yu, ¿de que debían estar hablando?

Lenalee rompió el silenció.

-

-Allen... le e estado dando vueltas y... ¿es verdad que Kanda y tu estáis juntos?-

-¿Emmm... porque lo dices? ¿Yo y Yu juntos? ...- dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Allen... te delatas a tu mismo...-

-¿Y-yo? ¿Porque?-

-Le as llamado Yu... y además, antes a dicho que tu eras suyo...-

-Tienes razón, ya no lo podemos ocultar por mas tiempo, y ahora que llegó ella...-

-¿Te refieres a Road? ¿De que la conoces? – dijo algo preocupada.

-Hace tiempo le... bueno que nos separamos, Yu y yo ya nos conocíamos por entones, ero pasaron algunas cosas que preferiría no contar y no nos volvimos a encontrar hasta ahora.- Finalizó

-Resumiendo, que le hicisteis algo y ahora que ha vuelto no sabéis si es para vengarse o solo es coincidencia... ¿no?-

-Si, más o menos, bueno, me parece que yo me quedo aquí, a esperar a Yu...-

-¡Vale, adiós, hasta mañana!- dijo mucho más tranquila después de escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

Allen hacía un buen rato que esperaba a Kanda sentado en un banco del parque.

Una silueta apareció al final del camino, era Kanda, se levantó del banco y se acercó a el.

-Te he estado esperando…-

-No calía que esperaras, se volver solo a casa-

¡No es por eso! Estaba muy preocupado por ti… ¿De que habéis hablado tu y Road?

-No te preocupes, le e dejado las cosas muy claras, no ha venido a por venganza, pero, por lo que me a dicho, el conde a despertado, y el no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados…-

-No le des mas vueltas, ya basta, no quiero perderte otra vez, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir… ¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA!- Exclamo, no pudiendo reprimir mas el llanto.

-No te preocupes por mí, eso no sucederá… Todo lo que hemos pasado no ha sido en vano, y si vuelve a pasar, te volveré a encontrar estés donde estés. –

-¡Yu! ¡Te quiero tanto! – ahora abrazados y con el más joven llorando en sus brazos.

-Yo también- y se dieron un dulce beso.

Eran felices, pero esa felicidad no duraría para siempre, y eso muy bien lo sabían esos dos, y también la joven china escondía detrás de un árbol, no entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero si sabía que algo gordo estaba a punto de suceder, y nadie saldría beneficiado de esto.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! se han vuelto a borrar los giones!!

A partir de ahora no lo tendran tan facil esos dos, la historia se complica y nuevos personages van apareciendo.


	6. Reviviendo el pasado I

6. Reviviendo el pasado

"_Toc-toc-toc" _ - Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Quien coño es! -

- Soy Allen – dijo detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que quieres Moyashi!-

-¡Me llamo Allen, Bakanda! Komui quiere vernos, ahora abre la puerta o lo haré yo – activó su inocencia, porque sabía que como siempre Kanda no saldría por las buenas.

-Ya voy…-

-Que extraño…-Pensó el peliblanco delante la acción del samurai, normalmente lo tenía que llevar a rastras para ir a ver al loco de Komui.

Kanda salió de su cuarto, se notaba que no había pegado ojo , era extraño, normalmente nada hacía preocupar a Kanda de tal forma para no dejarlo dormir y además tenía ojeras y no se había ni molestado a recogerse el pelo con esa coleta alta que siempre lleva… ¿algo le pasaría? Despertándolo se había cavado su propia tumba.

-¡Que miras enano! ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?!- aceleró el paso, para que no lo viera, se notaba que no había dormido, y no quería que supiera que era por su culpa, que cuando se levantaba pensaba en el, que cuando meditaba el le venía en mente, mientras comía, entrenaba y hasta cuando soñaba, el era el dueño de su mente.

Llegaron a despacho del supervisor, como siempre estaba desordenado, con papeles por el suelo que hacía tiempo que debía haber firmado y otras cosas sin importancia, ¡Eso era peor que un vertedero!

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron uno en cada punta del sofá.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo mientras hacía un sorbo de su café.

-¿Por que nos has llamado? ¿Hay alguna misión?-

-Tsk, ¿y por que tengo que ir con el Moyashi?-

-Por que era el único capacitado para esta misión. Bueno, la misión es en Rusia. Unos buscadores nos han informado de una gran presencia de akumas por la zona, creemos que el Conde trama algo, aquí entráis vosotros, tenéis que ir allí y infiltraros en una fiesta, donde creemos que asistirán los Noah junto con el Conde, esperamos que podáis descubrir sus planes. Os haréis pasar por un empresario muy importante y su esposa, la información esta en la hoja que les entregué.-

-Pero, somos dos hombres… eso no puede ser…- Tenía un mal presentimiento, y esperaba que no fuese lo que pensaba que era.

-Si que puede, tú serás la mujer Allen.-

-¡Que! ¡I por que no lo hace Miranda o Lenalee, ellas son mujeres!-

-Miranda está en una misión y ¡no pienso enviar a mi Lenalee y a Kanda juntos! – Decía con los ojos llorosos, pensando en su hermana y Kanda juntos.-

-¡Y Kanda por que no hace de chica! ¡El también podría pasar por mujer, con ese pelo! – decía gritando.

-¡Te diré el motivo de porque yo haré de hombre! Primero, yo soy más alto que tu, y normalmente las mujeres son más bajas que los hombres. Segundo, tu tienes cara de chica, y tercero si no lo haces ya te puedes despedir de tu cabeza, porque saldrá volando. – le dijo con una mirada asesina.

- Ya veo que no tengo opción… -decía con lágrimas tipo anime en sus ojos.

Los dos chicos cogieron todo lo necesario para la misión y se largaron. El viaje en tren fue largo y aburrido, y esta vez no los acompañaba ningún buscador con quien hablar, porque Kanda, es Kanda, y no habla.

Al fin llegaron, hacía frío y la estación se podría decir que estaba abandonada, porque aparte del buscador que les esperaba, no había ni un alma…

Se pusieron a caminar por las calles desiertas hasta llegar a un hotel.

-Bueno Sr. Kanda y Sr. Walter yo ya he cumplido con mi misión, espero que no les pase nada yo tengo que volver.-

-Gracias Toma, no se preocupe, estaremos bien.-

-¡Vete ya!-

Toma se largó del hotel y quedaron Allen i Kanda solos con la recepcionista.

-Señores, ¿que deseaban? – Les preguntó amablemente – Pero, solo nos queda una habitación libre, me parece que habrá una fiesta por aquí y todo el mundo ha venido alojarse en el hotel.

-¡¿Me está diciendo que tendré que dormir con el Moyashi!?-

-Me llamo Allen, Bakanda. Y si tan horroroso es dormir con migo, duermes en la calle! –Le gritó- Si, queremos esa habitación – le afirmo a la recepcionista.

-Muy bien tengan las llaves- Parecía una pelea de novios, no era la primera vez que s'encontraba con situaciones así, haberles engañado con lo de la habitación puede que les ayudara a solucionar sus problemas, y como fan del Yaoi, no podía dejar escapar una situación como esa.

Cogieron sus maletas y subieron a su habitación, era un hotel bastante lujoso, por esta vez no les habían enviado en un sucio hotel con cucarachas en los colchones, y con uñas de ratas en la comida como las ultimas veces.

Abrieron su cuarto, tenía una cama de matrimonio, una mesa en el centro y un baño con bañera.

-¡Wooouu! No tiene ni comparación con los otros hoteles que hemos estado – entró en el baño- ¡hasta tiene bañera! Eh ¿Kanda? Me escuchas…- Salió del baño y se encontró al peliazul mirando fijamente la cama, y con un aura oscura aumentando por segundos.

-Que pas… ¡Aaaaaaaaa! – el grito retumbo por todo el hotel.

* * *

-Ya se han dado cuenta de lo de la cama ji-ji- dijo la recepcionista al escuchar el grito.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Una cama de matrimonio!!! ¡Cuando dijo una habitación de dos entendí con DOS camas!-

-Matare a esa recepcionista y después a ti para aceptarla… -

(Lo siguiente es muy violento y he tenido que censurarlo, lo único que puedo decir es que salpico sangre en la pared)

Ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, así que Allen se cambió en el baño.

-¡He Moyashi! ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!-

-Es por tu culpa! Me as machacado, no sabes lo difícil que es tapar los moratones, pensaran que me maltratas o algo!

-¡Que estupideces dices, no te e dado en la cara!

-¡Pero si en los brazos y el vestido es sin mangas! – Acabó de retocarse el maquillaje – Bueno esto ya está, ¡mierda, no te rías de mi!-

-Che, no lo haré, ¡pero sale ya, que haremos tarde!-

Se abrió la puerta y de detrás apareció una señorita con el pelo recogido con un moño, un vestido de los de antes (recuerden que estamos en la edad media o moderna, bueno da igual) con volantes de color azul. En su cuello un collar de diamantes y con unos pendientes a conjunto.

Kanda quedó estático, se veía tan bello con ese traje, que hasta le hizo ruborizarse.

-¿Bueno que te parece, como me queda? decía todo rojo - ¡Ay! ¡Estos pechos postizos me pican como mil demonios! – rascándose el pecho.

-Tsk, te queda bien- Se giro para que no le viera el rubor.

-T-Tu también estás muy guapo con ese traje, nunca te había visto tan elegante… -

-Bueno larguémonos, ya hacemos tarde.-

Los dos salieron corriendo y cogieron un coche para ir a la mansión.

Se notaba que era una fiesta de la alta sociedad, todo era gente importante.

Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacía la fiesta cogidos como una pareja de enamorados.

Al entrar todas las miradas se fijaron en los dos chicos, bueno ahora chico y chica, como se adentraban al centro de la sala.

Eran la envidia de todos y todas, el joven y apuesto japonés y la belleza de su esposa.

Decidieron separarse, para recolectar más información.

-Bueno, Kanda, yo me voy por allí, y tu por allí, si encuentras algo avísame, y recuerda si te preguntan nos acabamos de casar, somos muy felices bla, bla, bla, ya sabes, y nada de insultos ni intentos de asesinato.-

-Tsk, me controlare… Y lo mismo te digo, que tu siempre metes la pata.-

-Bueno adiós-

-Muérete-

Los dos se fueron en direcciones distintas Kanda con los señores i Allen con las señoras.

-Y a que se dedica señor Kanda?- le preguntó un hombre.

-Ammm…. tengo una empresa de… de explotación minera, tengo minas de… oro ¡por allí! – dijo lo primero que se le pasó.

-Aaaa! No había sentido hablar de ti… bueno da igual, y que con su mujer, se ha buscado una muchacha muy hermosa! – le decía con un rubor fijando su mirada hacia Allen.

-No me gusta que se fije tanto en mi esposa, señor, yo de usted no me acercaría a ella…-

-Entiendo que se acaban de casar y no le guste que se fijen en su mujer…-

-No es por eso, es que tiene muy mala leche y si se le insinúa en un día que este de mal humor acabara muerto y con suerte en el hospital…- Era una trola, pero así alejaría a los chicos de su Moyashi.

- Amm… mejor… me voy a ver que hay por allí…- Se largo pitando, porque eran muy raros.

En el bando de las señoras…

-Que suerte la tuya, tienes un marido muy apuesto. – exclamaba una señora bastante mayor, toda rechoncha y llena de anillos de oro en los dedos, sin mencionar lo sobre maquillada que iba…-

-Em… si… - decía no muy interesado sobre lo que mencionaba la mujer, el estaba demasiado ocupado mirando si había alguien sospechoso en la fiesta.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, se giró y se encontró con un hombre muy elegante, que le beso la mano.

-Buenas noches, me haría el favor de concederme este baile…-

-Amm… pues me parece que ahora no…- Respondía el joven intentando buscar una excusa para huir de la situación.

-Vamos, solo un baile - Le insistió el joven moreno.

-¡No has sentido a mi esposa, no quiere bailar!-le dijo sujetando ahora la muñeca del chico que tenia sostenida la mano de Allen.

-¡Kanda! Por favor detente! ¡No te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes!-

-Che, ¡pero este imbécil!-

Toda la sala estaba atenta en ellos.

-¡Conde Mikk! ¡Que no sabe que están casados esos dos!- exclamo una voz.´

- M-mikk… -logró articular Allen.

- Tsk! ¡Eres ese cabrón que destrozaste el brazo de Allen! – colocando de forma protectora delante de Allen que aún estaba en choc.

-Bueno… bueno… si sois el samurai afeminado y el niño tramposo… Me gustaría poder jugar con vosotros, pero tengo que irme, el Conde me está esperando.-Y con estas palabras se largo de la nada dejando a los presentes atónitos.

Kanda y Allen después del fracaso de la fiesta volvieron al hotel. Allen aun no se había recuperado, y Kanda estaba muy molesto, no por haber fracasado, si no por el estado del pequeño Moyashi, que parecía traumatizado.

Llegaron a su estancia, Kanda se duchó.

Cuando salió el peliblanco aun estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que lo dejó antes de ir a ducharse, no se había ni cambiando de ropa, solo miraba un punto fijó en la pared.

-Moyashi, te toca a ti ducharte…- le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

El no contestó.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Aún estas pensando en el encuentro con ese Noah? – le dijo lo mas amable posible.

Allen se balanceó sobre Kanda y lo abrazo.

-Yo… cuando le vi tuve miedo… - Pequeñas lagrimas salían ahora de sus ojos.- Yo… recordé cuando la perdí… la inocencia… sin ella mi vida ya no tendría sentido… en ese momento tuve miedo por ti, no quería que te pasara lo mismo, no soportaría verte pasar por lo que tuve que pasar yo… si tu te largaras de la orden ya nada tendría sentido para mi… ¡porque yo te amo!-

Kanda correspondió al abrazo.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, por que yo…yo también amo…-

Allen levantó la cabeza para quedar cara acara con el japonés, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta fundir sus labios en un beso que duró eternamente, poco a poco, se fueron incorporando en la cama.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos la olvidaría.

_¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! –_ El despertador sonó, otro sueño del pasado, pero este era especial, era su primera noche con el Moyashi, una noche que siempre quedaría en su mente.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo fue largo, pero espero que les haya gustado como los otros.

Por cierto, si en algún capitulo, ven que faltan guiones avisadme por favor.


	7. Fuerzas para seguir

7. Fuerzas para seguir

-Ya veo que todos habéis despertado, finalmente. Me encanta vuestra lealtad, incluso después de morir aun seguís a mi lado para por fin acabar el plan. – decía un gordito con una sonrisa, sentado en un magnifico sillón de empresario en una mesa junto a otros 6.- Por fin habéis despertado, mis queridos niños.-

-Si, todos hemos despertado .Tiky, Skin, Lulubell, Jasdero, Devito y yo misma, Road – decía esta, mostrando las caras a mesura que decía sus nombres. - ¡La familia Noah ha vuelto!-

Los días iban pasando, muchas cosas habían cambiado des de la llegada de Road.

Todo el mundo sabía lo de su relación, aunque no eran tan felices como esperaban, Road siempre estaba por el medio, y eso hacía que el japonés estuviera de mala leche todo el santo día, y que lo pagara con el primero que se encontrase.

Por otra parte, a Allen se le veía muy mal, no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, apenas comía, y su sonrisa había cambiado por tristeza y preocupación. Nadie sabía lo que le sucedía, solo el peliazul, que cuando nadie lo veía consolaba al joven.

Estaba preocupado, des de la llegada de Road, tenía pesadillas, de su pasado, exactamente de su muerte. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, no quería que volviese a ocurrir semejante tragedia, si el conde aparecía, sus compañeros que olvidaron, despertarían de su sueño, y tendrían que volver a luchar como antes. El quería que viviesen en paz, que se olvidaran de las muertes, las guerras, la tristeza de aquel entes, el quería volver a comenzar de cero.

-Allen! Allen! – decía alguien.

-¡E, que! – apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que, que quieres que te haga para desayunar? ¡Apresúrate, que hay mucha cola hoy!- decía Jerry.

-Emm... nada, se me paso el hambre... – agachando la cabeza y salio de la cola, y que no sabía como había entrado.

-Allen... ¿que te pasa? – decía Lenalee para consolarlo, aun que ella ya sabía el por que de esa actitud, si efectivamente ya había despertado, justo después de la conversación de esos dos después de la llegada de Road.

-No es nada Lenalee, no te preocupes por mi – se giró para irse, pero ella lo jaló de la manga y se lo llevó hacía un rincón del patio.

-Lo se, se que te pasa... lo escuche todo ese día después del colegio, al principio no entendí de lo que hablabais, pero ahora si, Allen, me acuerdo, me acuerdo de todo, cada pequeño y diminuto recuerdo de antes. No quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad? Que se vuelva a repetir...- finalizo dejando al peliblanco atónito, que no pudo aguantar mas el llanto y se lanzo a los brazos de Lenalee, ella sabía que el había sufrido, mucho, mucho mas que ella y todos los de la orden, que ahora era un instituto.

-Gracias Lenalee, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Pero lo siento, siento que lo hayas recordado, si no lo recorda... –

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No podemos huir del pasado! ¡Aunque fueron tiempos difíciles, también tuvimos buenos momentos, o ya no te acuerdas! Es por eso que no me arrepiento de recodarlo, y por eso que si hiciera falta volvería a luchar, y aunque fracasáramos, lo volvería hacer, ¡porque esos recuerdos hacen que pueda seguir adelante! ¡Ya no te acuerdas! Fuiste tu quien dijo que seguiríamos siendo exorcistas, porque esa es nuestra misión, porque estamos orgullosos de ello, porque somos destructores que queremos salvar. ¡Sigue caminando, y no te pares nunca! ¡Recuerda tu promesa! – dijo agitando al joven.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No debo olvidar mi promesa con mana, no debo olvidar, seguiremos adelante, y haremos frente al conde!- gritó victorioso por recuperar su espíritu entusiasta.

En aquel momento apareció Kanda, que había presenciado su abrazo y salio corriendo, todo enfadado.

Allen se percató, mierda los había visto, ¿Que habría pensado? ¡Justo ahora que las cosas empezaban a ir bien! Se fue detrás de él.

-¡Kanda espera! ¡No es lo que parece! – decía corriendo detrás suyo, atrayendo la mirada de todos los del comedor.

-¿A no? ¡¿Y como es que mis palabras no te sirven de nada y las suyas si?! – volteo de cara al chico. Ahora eran el punto de atención de todos.

-...-

-¡Que te as quedado sin palabras! ¡Pues te lo diré yo, te importa un carajo lo que e echo por ti, sabes lo que e tenido que pasar para estar a tu lado! ¡Si no te hubiera echo esa estúpida promesa no tendríamos que pasar por esto! ¡Es tu culpa por decirme que me querías, si eso no hubiera pasado abría podido morir en paz de una vez!- le soltó con toda la cara y sin preocuparse de la reacción del otro.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme nada!- le contesto, entre llantos.

Una tercera voz se incorporo a la conversación – ¡Allen tiene razón, no deberías ser tan duro con el, no es su culpa, el te salvó de la soledad y así le pagas! ¡Recuerda que fuiste tu quien hizo la promesa! –

-¡Cállate, no te metas en mis asuntos!- se giró y se largó.

- ¡Pe...!- no pudo finalizar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

- Déjalo, el es así, ya iré después a disculparme...

-¡Pero no es justo, debería ser el quien te pidiera perdón!-

-Lo se... pero prefiero disculparme que perderle. – Y secándose las lágrimas se retiro a una mesa, con Lavi, que presenció toda la escena junto a las 50 personas del comedor.

-Tiene razón Lenalee, además no te puede culpar de lo que siente por ti. Si no lo recuerdo mal, fue el quien se te declaró en esa misión... ¿donde era...? ¡A si, en Rusia! – finalizo.

-Pero... como sabes...-

-Lo recordé justo después de que viniera Road, al igual que Lenalee y Krory... ¿No es extraño? –

-No se, pero ya me tengo que ir a disculpar con Kanda. ¡Adiós! – Agitó la mano en señal de despedida i se fue.

-Es demasiado bueno para el, no se lo merece... Pero, son dos tontos enamorados...- Dijo el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo ya no estaba cerca para escucharlo.

-Tienes razón – Finalizo la china.

Salió corriendo hacía la azotea, seguro que iría allí, siempre que tenia problemas o quería estar solo iba allí para que nadie le molestara.

Corría por los pasadizos, y una voz le izo parar.

-No deberías correr por los pasillos, Allen Walker –

-¡Perdón profesor Tiky!-

-Veo que sigues tan cordial incluso con tus enemigos, niño tramposo... Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero esta vez no estoy con ropa interior, ¿recuerdas?-

Sus ojos e abrieron como platos, ¡no podía ser! El había despertado, eso solo quería decir... que el conde regreso, y la inocencia despertaría en los exorcistas para volver hacerle frente. –

-¡No te espantes! No te matare de momento, pero a la que me lo ordene, te juro que no dudare ni un segundo para volverte a romper el brazo.-

Allen sudó frío, las distancias entre estos disminuía por momentos, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en su cara, y su espalda tocando la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

De inmediato algo presionando sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el dueño de esos labios era nada mas ni nada menos que Kanda Yu.

- Yu... Que haces...mmm...aah... – decía entre leves jadeos por el contacto del mayor contra su cuerpo.

-Cállate... solo quería pedirte perdón, que supieses que no me arrepiento de nada... – Y volvió a besarle, ahora más apasionadamente que antes, y correr sus manos hacía la cintura del menor, y este poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

-Ejem...Allen, Kanda... por favor, vuestras intimidades en el patio o fuera del instituto. Por favor ahora iros a vuestras clases... – Decía la profesora Miranda, aunque estaban muy ocupados y pasaron de ella. – ¡Aaah! ¡No sirvo de nada, ni ahora que soy su profesora me hacen caso! –

-¡Miranda, cálmate! Un momento, lo que as dicho... ¿¡Un momento, que recuperaste la memoria cuando vino Road al colegió?!-

-Emmm... si... mas o menos por esa fecha... ¿por que?- Quedó extrañada por la pregunta, pero se fue de inmediato, porque sonaba el timbre.

-Nada... ¡Kanda tengo que hablar contigo luego, es importante! – le dijo mientras se dirigía a su clase.

* * *

Bueno. Aquí acaba mi capitulo, es un poco pesado y malo, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para poder continuar con lo que tenía pensado

¡Pero es que la creatividad no viene! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! Ya no tengo ideas, ni tiempo para pensarlas... (snif)...


	8. La carta

Perdón por la demora, pero, es que últimamente no tengo ideas. Este no es muy largo, por lo que acabo de comentar y por mi tiempo limitado.

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

8. La carta

Allen y Kanda habían llegado tarde a la clase de arte.

-Buenos días chicos, llegáis 10 minutos tarde... – dijo el profesor tranquilamente.

-Si, es... uff...es que...tuvimos pequeños contratiempos... E Yu?! – le dijo el peliblanco todo sudoroso.

-Che, n o es mi culpa...-

-¡¡Ui, Kanda, que le as metido mano a Allen, y por eso hacéis tarde!! – grito el pelirrojo.

-¡C-claro que no! – grito el menor, con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¿Che, y que te importa a ti lo que haga con mi Moyashi?-

-¡Yu, es Allen, y no digas esas cosas pensaran lo que no es! – grito, ahora rojo como un tomate.

-Che-

-Bueno, me da igual que hagan en sus horas libres, pero por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir, siéntense en su sitio.-

Los dos chicos se sentaron al lado de Lavi y Lenalee.

-¡Siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa, estupido Moyashi!-

-¡Encima, yo no tengo la culpa de que el apareciera en ese momento!-

-Siempre te tengo que salvar el pellejo... Si no fueras como una niña, no te tendría que estar siempre encima...-

-¡Nadie te pidió que me salvases!- gritó tan fuerte que toda la clase se volteo.- Ups... je je, perdón, ya me callo.

-¿Lo ves? Solo llevas problemas... –

-Por favor chicos, cálmense ya. Lenalee y yo queremos saber que a pasado... ¿además, no estaban discutidos vosotros dos?-

Bueno, es una larga historia... –

''_Salí__ corriendo hacía la azotea, seguro que Kanda iría allí, siempre que tenia problemas o quería estar solo iba allí para que nadie le molestara._

_Corría por los pasadizos, y una voz le izo parar, era Tiky. _

_-No deberías correr por los pasillos, Allen Walker –__ me dijo._

_-¡Perdón profesor Tiky!-_

_-Veo que sigues tan cordial incluso con tus enemigos, niño tramposo... –_

_El__ había despertado, eso solo quiere decir... que el conde a regresado._

_El noah__ se me acerco, las distancias entre nosotros disminuía por momentos, hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi cara, y ni espalda tocando la pared. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que tuviera que ocurrir._

_De inmediato noté algo presionando mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré que era nada mas ni nada menos Yu. ''_

-Y hasta aquí les puedo contar, porque no tengo ni idea de que paso...

Kanda tenía una vena en su frente.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Maldito, cuando lo pillo le mato!- Decía escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-Pero, creía que tu ya lo savias, tu me salvaste...-

-¿Yo? Cuando te encontré estabas con los ojos cerrados y recostado en la pared... Y bueno lo que pasó a continuación ya lo sabes...- cambiando de dirección su mirada, para que no notaran el sonrojo.

-¿Y pues, que es lo que pasó? ¿Si Kanda no salvó a Allen, que pasó con Tiky?-

* * *

En un lugar desconocido...

-Conde, ¿porque me llamaste? Si no lo habías notado, estaba ocupado.

-Deja de un lado lo que sientes por el chico, y concéntrate en tu trabajo, no quiero que estropees los planes, tengo un destino más cruel para esos dos.

* * *

Las clases acabaron, con el sonido del timbre. Y todo el mundo se dirigió hacía su casa.

Una pareja, volvía a casa tranquilamente.

- Lavi, estoy preocupada por esos dos... ¿Que crees que pasó con Tiky?

-...-

-¿Lavi? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Si, solo estaba pensando que este lugar se parece mucho al lugar donde nos conocimos aquel entonces...-

-Si, tienes razón...- decía la chica toda melancólica, estaban pasando por un parque con todo de cerezos florecidos.- Pero, aun tengo una pregunta pendiente des de que desperté...-Dudó un momento antes de continuar- ¿P-por que estamos aquí? Quiero decir, que yo sepa, fueron Kanda y Allen los que hicieron la promesa de reencontrarse, pero,... ¿Nosotros que pintamos aquí? -

-Yo pienso, que dios nos dio otra oportunidad para todos nosotros... –

-Puede que tengas razón, aunque me parece que por muchas veces que volvemos a revivir, no podremos huir de nuestro destino como exorcistas. – Finalizo la joven china.

Se cogieron de la mano y siguieron su camino, por el parqué de sus recuerdos.

Por otro lado, iban Allen y Kanda, también cogidos de la mano.

-Por cierto... ¿Que me querías decir antes en el pasillo?-

-Emm... pues- Ya habían llegado a su casa, y debajo de la puerta había pasada una carta.- ¿Un paquete, con una carta? Que extraño, no parece ninguna carta con bomba incluida, como las que nos envían a menudo por culpa de las deudas de mi tío, esta es de color negro... con... ¡Con la insignia de la orden!- Allen pilló la carta con la mano.

-Arbela haber que hay dentro.-

-¡S-si! – con la mano abrió lentamente la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

'' _Sr. Allen Walker, le rogamos que asista esta noche a la reunión de exorcistas que se hará esta noche a las 10:00 en el instituto Orden Oscura__, que se hará para reunir todos los exorcistas i personas implicadas con la orden.._

_Si no asiste, nos veremos obligados a catalogarlo como traidor de la orden._

_PD: Póngase el traje de exorcista que viene con el paquete adjunto a la carta. ''_

-Moyashi... esto no pinta nada bien. Iré a ver a mi casa, seguramente habrá llegado una carta para mi también. -

Kanda se despidió y salió corriendo hacía su casa.

-Esto no me gusta... tengo miedo de perderte, otra vez, Yu... – se dijo para sus adentros el joven peliblanco, entrando en su casa.

* * *

Bueno, es un poco corto, pero espero que os haya gustado, nuevas ideas se me han ocurrido.

Por cierto, ya se que al principio mencione algunas cosas sobre el pasado del peliblanco, en la nueva vida. Estas serán desveladas mas adelante, lo digo, para que no piensen que me descuide (que por cierto es verdad XD).

También os preguntareis por la inocencia, esto también saldrá más adelante.


	9. Sentimientos confusos

9. Sentimientos confusos

Abrí la puerta que me volvería al pasado y me alejaría del futuro. Detrás había lo que alguna vez fue mi familia. Estaban todos allí, Lenalee, Lavi, mis compañeros exorcistas y los de la sección científica.

El ruido de la puerta me hizo girar. Yu entraba por la puerta. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, como en su pelo azul oscuro y su coleta ondeaba con la brisa. Me recordó la primera vez que le vi, desenfundando a mugen. Aunque me estuviera a punto de matar, nada me pudo sacar de mi mente, esa vista del día en que lo conocí. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en busca de algo o alguien, y ese alguien era yo, que en cuando me visualizo, se me acercó.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero una voz hizo que mi voz se extinguiera.

-Buenos días exorcistas y sección científica.-

Agaché la cabeza, escondiéndola debajo del flequillo.

Un leve escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo al sentir esa voz de nuevo, que no pasó nada desapercibido, por el mayor, que residía a mi lado.

- Cuanto tiempo, Allen Walter ¿O debería decir catorceavo?-

Ese estúpido del inspector Levierre y su perrito faldero Link, estaban allí en medio de la sala. ¿Esas palabras como me las tenía que tomar, como una amenaza? No lo sabía, pero me sacaba de quicio, tanto los odiaba que incluso mi usual fachada inexpresiva fue derrumbada, para dar paso a una cara de enojo y disgusto.

-Yu, clámate… - Dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho como señal de que parara. Volteo el rostro hacía ese sujeto i con una sonrisa en la cara le respondió. – Encantado de volver a verle, aunque me habría gustado volver a empezar con más buen pie.-

El le dirigió una mirada de odio y prosiguió con su discurso.

-Como ya he dicho, buenos días. Os hemos reunido aquí, para darles la noticia de que la Orden oscura necesita una vez más sus servicios, para luchar contra el resucitado Conde. Tanto si quieren como no, están obligados a luchar una vez más, al lado del vaticano, como antes. – Izó una pequeña pausa y preguntó.- ¿Alguna pregunta al respecto?-

Alguien preguntó.

-¡Ya no tenemos nuestras inocencias! ¿Como quiere que luchemos?-

-Eso no es ningún problema, ustedes aún son compatibles por la inocencia, y nosotros tenemos vuestras inocencias guardadas bajo llave, solo tenemos que entregároslas.-

La gente comenzó a chismosear, por lo bajo.

-Por favor, vayan pasando a la sala del fondo cuando les llame, allí les será entregada vuestra inocencia.- decía Link con una lista en la mano.

La gente iba siendo llamada y se largaba a sus habitaciones de lo que sería su nueva casa.

Al cabo de una hora solo quedábamos 4 en la sala, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda y yo.

-Lavi – fue llamado por Link.

-¡Si, si, ya voy! – Se retiró.

Al rato le toco a la china, hasta que solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Por favor, ustedes dos, pasen a la sala-

Nosotros asentimos y nos adentramos a la siguiente sala, junto al inspector Link.

Allí había Nuestros dos compañeros y Komui que les entregaba sus inocencias.

-¡Hola chicos! – gritó Komui.

-Hola –

-¡Che, entréganos la inocencia y así nos podremos largar de una vez!-

-Ya veo que ni en esta vida puedes mejorar tu carácter… Bueno, a lo que íbamos, Kanda, trae a mugen – Kanda le dio a Komui la espada y este introdujo la inocencia en ella – Aquí tienes. – Le devolvió a su dueño.

-Komui, hay algo que me preocupa, mi inocencia…- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Que pasa? La tenemos aquí… El único problema es que volverá a su forma de antes…-

-Se equivoca…continuo teniéndolo, aún tengo ese brazo feo y deforme…-

-Pero… eso no pude ser, nosotros tenemos la inocencia en nuestro poder…- el supervisor no podía salir de su asombro- Si no es que… la forma de tu brazo no es debida a la inocencia… si no alguna cosa ajena a esta… -

-Pero…¿ y como es que he nacido así?

-Lo siento, ero yo no te lo puedo decir… creo que solotu lo puedes saber, si quieres investigare un poco, pero no te hagas ilusiones.-

-Da igual el motivo de por que está así… introduje la inocencia, por favor…- decía algo decaído.

-Seguramente te dolerá un poco, aguanta…- Cogió la inocencia, de un maletín con su nombre, entre sus manos y la acercó al brazo del niño.

La inocencia empezó a brillar y se introdujo en su brazo, produciendo un grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta y todo seguido la vista se le nublo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería de la orden. Se levantó con pesadez.

-No te levantes, aún debes estar desconcertado…- dijo una voz.

-Yu… Que a pasado… ¿porque estoy en la enfermería?- decia con una mano en su rostro para no quedare ciego por la luz de la cambra.

-As quedado inconsciente cuando te ha introducido la inocencia.-

-Ahora que me fijo… esta enfermería… y estas vistas… ¿¡esto no será…!?- miró al japonés con cara de asombro y felicidad.

-Si, es la misma orden que nosotros recordamos… - con una casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro - Después de ganar al conde el vaticano conservó el edificio para el futuro, por si se volvía a repetir…- dijo, aunque ahora el menor no le estaba escuchando.

-Que malos y a la vez buenos recuerdos me trae este lugar… despertar aquí, quería decir que había vuelto a casa, y tu estabas allí… - finalizo melancólico, con la vista perdida en los ojos del otro.

-Si…- se acerco al pequeño y lo envolvió en sus brazos.- Y como siempre, yo venía a verte,

-Me abrazabas…- correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Y luego te daba un beso… - Y así fue como sus labios se juntaron, al igual que todas las veces anteriores.

La tarde había caído, y la pareja iba caminando por los pasillos de la orden, cogidos de la mano, por cada uno de los rincones de sus recuerdos.

Ahora se dirigían hacía el comedor.

Al pasar la puerta un gran cartel se encontraron junto a todos los otros exorcistas.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos los del lugar.

- ¿Porque?- dijeros a la vez con cara de asombro.

-Por su boda, naturalmente…- dijo Jonny.

- B-O-D-A… - Articulo el peliazul, dirigiendo su mirada hacía alguien en especial – Maldito conejo…esto es obra tuya, verdad…- ahora envuelto en una aura oscura, capaz de matar a cualquier ser vivo.

- ¡Que pasa! pero si tu maestro me dijo que tu… le habías dicho… que…eso…- decía todo confuso, intentando huir del agarre del japonés.

- Maestro… que le dijiste al Conejo…- ahora fijando su mirada de ultratumba hacía Tiedoll.

- ¿Pero Yu, no te acuerdas que me dijiste que te casarías con el?-

- ¡Cuando te dije eso si se puede saber eh!- ahora amenazándolo con mugen.

- Pues ese sábado por la noche… si, ese día que estabas borracho.-

- No me acuerdo.- se comenzaba a impacientar.-

- Si hombre, el día que volviste a las siete de la mañana de mi fiesta de aniversario.- interrumpió Lavi.

- ¡Y tu que sabrás! –

- Es que me lo contó el.-

-Tiedoll, te estas buscando una muerte segura… ¡explícate bien!-

- si, si, veras…-

____Flash back____

Ayer su hijo no había vuelto a casa, Yu había ido a la fiesta de Lavi. Esperaba que volvería tarde, pero no tan tarde, o debería decir temprano, por que eso es lo que era, eran las 7 de la mañana, y era un sábado. Normalmente no se habría preocupado, pero hoy si, porque no había avisado.

Así que se dispuso a salir a buscarlo.

Abrió la perta y se encontró con la imagen más deplorable del mundo, Kanda Yu durmiendo en la entrada de la casa.

Se acercó a el para llevarlo a su cama, y se dio cuenta, de que estaba llorando, ¡Kanda Yu, estaba llorando! I no paraba de decir un nombre, un nombre muy familiar, que en ese momento no dio importancia.

En el camino, se despertó.

-¡Pero que coño…hip… hago yo aquí!-

-Eso me pregunte yo cuando te encontré durmiendo en la entrada…-

-¿Eh? Pero… hip…yo no estaba…hip…- decía con cara de muy mareado balanceándosele un lado a otro.- ¡suéltame de una vez! Tengo que ira casarme…con… hip…-

-Casarte…pero que dices… estás borracho, vete ya a la cama…-

-¡Que no! ¡Que yo no estoy borracho! Me casare con ese estúpido del Moyashi… ¡tanto si quiere como no! Hip…jeje… lara liro la… jeje je me casare… hip…- empezó a cantar y balancearse hasta caer redondo en el suelo.

___Fin Flash Back____

Kanda estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-Yo no hice tal barbaridad… - acercando mas a mugen al cuello de su maestro.

-Si que lo hiciste, incluso tengo fotos de tu durmiendo en la puerta de casa.-

-Y porque te tomaste la molestia de hacerlas…-

-Pues es que estabas tan mono, i como que no tengo fotos tuyas… jeje… ¿quieres verlas…? – mostrándoselas.

-¡Yo si que quiero!- gritó Lavi a lo lejos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mostrarlas a nadie!- decía muy enojado- además yo nunca diría tal cosa, ¡¿como queréis que yo digiera algo así!? Por favor… que estupidez…-

-Así… que una estupidez… eh… ¡es una estupidez estar con migo!¡ Si es tan estúpido, por que as estado con migo! ¡Así que no te importo en absoluto, solo soy tu juguete! ¡Espero que te atragantes con tu soba y mueras! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! -Y se largó corriendo con las lágrimas cayendo como cascadas por sus ojos.

-Muy bien Kanda, lo has echo llorar, note podías haber comido tu orgullo…- dijo Lenalee, disponiéndose a ir detrás del pequeño.

-Ay… Yu… Cuando aprenderás de que se debe vigilar más con lo que se dice…-Dijo su maestro.

-¡Cállate! es tu culpa… yo no quería… que esto pasara… quiero decir… no es que no le quiera… es… ¡Ay, no se, dejadme en paz!- Y salió corriendo al igual que sus dos otros amigos.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capitulo, es un poco largo, porque me empecé a emocionar cuando lo escribía y no podía parar de escribir.

Plis, dejen reviews


	10. En el oscuro cuarto

10. En el oscuro cuarto

Corría por los pasillos de la orden, ese pequeño alvino corría como un loco por los pasillos, y detrás un conejo, y detrás de este, pero mucho más lejos un samurai.

Pensareis que esto es un culebron de la tarde con un niño, un conejo y un samurai de protagonistas, pero esto era la vida de Allen Walker, como una montaña rusa, arriba un día y abajo el otro. Solo hacía unos minutos que estaba con él en el comedor, y ahora estaba corriendo, perseguido por su mejor amigo y su novio. ¡Es que no entendían que quería estar solo!

Subió unas escaleras, y al poco rato vio su salvación, una puerta abierta, y sin pensárselo se metió dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Pobre de el, si antes de entrar se hubiera fijado, se abría dado cuenta de que esa era la habitación de Lenalee.

-Donde se habrá metido...-

-Ese Moyashi solo es bueno para esconderse...-

-¡Tu que haces aquí! Acabas de decir en su cara que te importa una mierda, y ahora lo persigues, déjamelo a mi, que para eso soy su amigo, y ya te podrás disculpar luego.-

-Ni un comino, tu lo que quieres es que te cuente cotilleo sobre nosotros dos, ¡y si fueras su amigo, no lo perseguirías por todos lados!-

-¡Mira quien habla!-

'' _¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!''__ – _Un fuerte gritó salió de la habitación de la joven china.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón, yo no quería...- decía un Allen todo rojo, delante de la imagen que le proporcionaba la chica, si, estaba semidesnuda delante suyo.

-¡Gírate!-

-S-si...-

-Que haces aquí... – dijo susurrando.

-Por que hablas tan bajo, no te escucho...-

-Hablo así por...-

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡Que ha pasado! – Entró haciendo un agujero en la pared Komui encima de Komurin no se que numero.

-Por eso decía que hablases bajo...-

-¡Allen! Que haces aquí, y con mi Lenalee, dirigiendo su mirada a ala chica- ¡Y está medio desnuda! ¡Que te obligo a hacer ese pulpo! ¡¡¡Buuaaaaa!!!- Llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Hermano, no es lo que parece!-

-¡Que pasa aquí! – Entro el samurai por la puerta con una patada, y detrás del pelirrojo.

-¡Por fin te hemos encontrado! Pero que pasa aquí...- mirando a todos los presentes.- ¡¡AAAaaaa!! ¡¡Me desangro!! ¡Lenalee tápate un poco! – decía el joven en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre procedente de su nariz.

-Déjate de tonterías, no es para tanto...- decía el peliazul como si no le afectara en absoluto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mirarla más, Lavi pervertido! ¡Y tu Kanda, como te atreves a decir que no es para tanto! ¡Debes tener el gusto en el culo para encontrar a mi preciosa Lenalee, nada del otro mundo! –

A cada palabra que decían resonaba por su cabeza, como manotazos en su cara.

¡Inútil, torpe, maldito, imbecil, estúpido, deforme, das asco, ojala no hubieras nacido, muérete, solo traes desgracias! Ya no aguantaba más y al fin estalló.

-¡¡Cáaalleeeennseee yaaa!!- Gritó tan fuerte que resonó por toda la orden. – ¡Ya estoy harto, cierren la boca de una vez! – Decía muy enojado, sin evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a aparecer-Estoy hasta el gorro de que me insulten en la cara, que me persigan, que jueguen con migo, que me peguen, que digan lo mucho que me odian... ¡Ya no puedo más con esto! Estoy harto de todo esto, déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!- dirigiéndose hacia los presentes, que se habían quedado helados delante de su reacción- Que es lo que no entendéis de esta frase ¡joder, que os largáis!-

-Esto... lo siento mucho, pero esta es mi habitación...-

-Emm... perdón, ya me largo... ¡y ustedes, no me sigan! Quiero estar solo...- Pasó por encima de los restos de la puerta, dejando a todos allí plantados.

-Nunca había visto a Allen así... ¿Y vosotros? ¿Yu?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, yo si que lo vi así una vez...-

-Pero no hay para tanto... si que nos hemos pasado un poquito, pero no es para tanto...-

-Cállate conejo, tú no sabes nada... Boy a buscarle, seguramente ya se habrá calmado un poco...- salió del cuarto dejando al pelirrojo y Lenalee solos, porque Komui ya se había largado antes de contar la historia, gracias a una patada de su hermana.

-¿Por que habrá dicho eso?- dijo la china.

-No tengo ni idea...-

Salió del cuarto bajo la mirada de sus amigos, giró a la derecha, y se puso a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Estaba en un rincón, sin luz, acurrucado allí entre un armario viejo y la pared, asta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

''_Toc toc toc'' _

-¡Abre la puerta estupido aprendiz!-

-¿¡Que quieres, vete!?-

-¡Que abres la puerta de una vez!- estaba de muy mal humor, más que de costumbre, así que decidió abrirle la puerta.

Cross pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al día siguiente, no se le vio el pelo por la orden, ni el siguiente, ni el otro y el otro, y así hasta una semana.

Los primeros días pensó que debía estar enfadado, pero ya hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba allí, no salía a comer, ni tan solo para ir al baño, era como si ya no estuviera allí.

Mucha gente iba a verle, pero todos volvían más preocupados, porque el solo les decía que se largasen, que el estaba bien, pero que no quería salir.

-Kanda... deberías hacer algo... Ya hace una semana que no ha comido nada, a este paso no se que...-

-Entrare hablar con él, aunque tenga que destrozar media orden para entrar.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-

-No- y con mugen destrozó el pomo de la puerta, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un oscuro lugar.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y había cerrado las cortinas. No se veía nada, pero si se podía sentir un fuerte olor a algo, y un sonido como si alguien estuviera rasgando algo.

-¡¿Aaggghh, Pero que es este olor!?- Pero esto no le detuvo, y siguió avanzando en dirección al sonido.

Al rato, sus ojos se acomodaron a la oscuridad, y a mesura que se adentraba, podía diferenciar las siluetas de los objetos, hasta llegar donde estaba él.

Estaba acurrucado en una esquina, mirando hacia la pared, y rasgando el papel de la pared con las uñas, hasta hacerse sangre en los dedos.

Kanda avanzó lentamente pero con paso firme por hacía el.

-¿¡Lárgate, que haces aquí!? ¡No te acerques, no quiero que me veas! ¡Doy asco! –

El no recoló, si no todo lo contrario, se acerco más.

-¡Vete! ¡Soy asqueroso, me gustaría no haber nacido!-

Kanda se acercó para verle, y quedó horrorizado.

-No te importa lo que me pase... vete...largo...Por fin podré descansar...- con una voz cada vez más débil.

-P-pero q-que as echo... ¡Que te as echo! – gritó desesperadamente cogiendole las muñecas y parándole la hemorragia. – ¡Porque lo as echo! ¿¡Porque te as cortado, que te a pasado para que quieras morir!?- El peliblanco tenia la otra mano totolmente ensangrentada, y unos vidrios llenos de sangre en el suelo. Ese olor, era sangre.

-No me merezco vivir... solo soy un estorbo en vuestras vidas... doy asco...- dijo, ahora dirigiedo la mirada hacía el japonés.

-No gastes energía te llevare a la enfermería y te pondrás bien...-

-No... Por favor.... déjame morir...me lo merezco...- ahora las lagrimas volvían a correrle por la cara.

-Te amo Yu... –Y cerró los ojos por ultima vez

* * *

Bueno por fin puede terminar la historia, me a costado lo suyo, pero al fin salio algo de mi cabeza de nuez. Espero que les haya gustado, a partir de ahora intentare actualizar más a menudo.

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta, que solo le pasan cosas malas a Allen, lo siento mucho para los fans de Allen (yo también lo soy) porque lo hago inconscientemente. A partir de hoy me controlare un poco a la hora de traumatizar el protagonista.

¡Adiós!


	11. Sueños compartidos, mentes compartidas

* * *

He tardado mucho en actualizar, porque además de no tener tiempo, no se me ocurría nada productivo, bueno aquí os dejo el capi.

11. Sueños compartidos, mentes comparidas

-Te amo Yu... –Y cerró los ojos por ultima vez.

O eso es lo que creía, porque abrió los ojos, y se encontró en la enfermaría.

Estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo lleno de cestas con comida, flores, regalos, tarjetas... ¡Pero que era todo esto!

-¿_No te acuerdas...?_ - dijo una voz.

-¡Quien eres! ¡Donde te escondes!-

_-Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo... los dos somos iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes....-_

-¡No, yo soy Allen Walker!-

_-De momento_...-

-¡Que quieres decir con eso!-

-... -

-¡Responde, quien eres!-

-Moyashi, soy yo... ¿porque hablas solo?-

-Kan...da... ¿que hago yo aquí? Que ha pasado... el...la voz... no está... donde...- balbuceaba el menor.

-Allen, de que estás hablando... – sentándose en una silla a su lado, y dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche.- No te acuerdas... estuviste semanas encerrado en tu cuarto... y cuando vine a buscarte... bueno...-

-Me intenté suicidar...- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Si... Allen... ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Que ha pasado...?-

_-__ ¿Pensabas que muriendo yo desaparecería juntamente contigo? Estás muy equivocado, así solo me harás la faena más fácil, y así podré poseer tu cuerpo y matarle..., yo soy el catorceavo.-_

-¡Cállate!

-Si no quieres decirlo lo entenderé...-

-Porque... volviste....-

_-__ Para acabar lo que no pude la otra vez...-_

-Solo vine a traerte la comida, estaba preocupado... pero si quieres me voy- dijo el samurai, levantándose de la silla.

-No te vayas...-

_-¿__Por que? Estaremos muy bien solos... sin nadie que se entrometa en nuestro camino... -_

-¡Que te calles de una vez!-

-¡Allen! Que pasa, estas muy raro... –

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Por que has vuelto, lárgate de mi vida! ¡Te odio! Te odio tanto...- Y se echó a llorar. Kanda lo abrazó y con eso el llanto fue disminuyendo.

-No me pienso ir... no se que te pasa, pero no me separaré de tu lado...-

_-__ Te queda poco tiempo, Allen Walker...-_

Cayeron en un sueño profundo, los dos aún abrazados.

_La luna negra le __iluminaba, un gran lago, reflejaba una ciudad en ruinas, volvía a estar ay, se acercó al agua, esta vez nada le detendría... pero... ahora no había solo Lenalee, si no con Kanda a su lado, y en sus brazos, había alguien... quien será..., La capucha se desliza y deja ver sus mechones blancos... es él._

_Kanda levanta la mirada hacía mi, yo me acerco, y con un leve movimiento con la cabeza, me dice que no... Y el agua se congela. _

_Ahora me reflejo en él, pero ya no me veo a mi, si no al catorceavo, sonriente, extiende su mano y me lanza hacía el lago, pero una mano me sujeta..._

-Allen, Kanda... despierten...-

-Mmm... Que coño pasa...- decía el japonés.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Perdón! –

-¿Miranda?-

-Ah! Hola Allen... ¿estas bien?-

-Si... más o menos...-

-Kanda ya nos ha contado lo de que no te encontrabas muy bien y no nos querías contagiar el catarro.-

_._- ¿Catarro?... Ah si... el catarro...- mirando a Kanda con cara de interrogación.

-Bueno, Kanda, Komui quieres verte- Y con eso se retiró.

-Gracias... Yu...-

-No me las des, no soy de los que van contando chismes por todas partes..., bueno ya nos veremos.- le izo un beso y se marchó.

_-Que considerado se ha vuelto... ¿no crees? No se como puedes estar pensando en el todo el día, que si Yu por aquí, que si Yu por allá...-_

-Deja de leer mis pensamientos... es muy molesto.-

_-Perdón, perdón, ya me callo señor cascarrabias...-_

-Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.-

_-te cuesta captar las cosas, ¿no? Repito... Ahora tu eres yo, así que se lo que piensas, tus asuntos ahora son mis asuntos, ¿entiendes? Solo es cuestión de meses, incluso días para que me apodere completamente de tu cuerpo.-_

-No te preocupes por esto, me asegurare de que no pase.- I se acomodo en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Llamó a la puerta, nadie respondió, y sin ningún aviso la abrió, dejando ver el despacho lleno de mierda de Komui, y él durmiendo encima la mesa.

Una patada en medio de la cara fue suficiente para despertarlo.

-AAyyy! Que bruto eres Kanda! –

-Deja de decir estupideces y desembucha de una vez!-

-Vale...vale... Pues veras, te he llamado para decirte que le hemos echo unas pruebas a Allen...-

-Si, eso ya lo sabía.-

-Pues verás, aparte de los daños físicos, Allen está sumido en una depresión...y...-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero decir que está triste y necesita tus mimos...-

-Eso ya lo e entendido! Yo quiero decir que porque está así!-

-Pues – ahora con un tono más serio- Creemos que el catorceavo ha vuelto a despertar, y está en un estado bastante avanzado, y ahora que está más débil, podría aprovecharse de el, si no es que ya lo ha hecho....-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que el decimocuarto podría estar, ahora mismo, chantajeando al Moyashi?-

-Si, más o menos...-

-¡Y ahora está solo! ¡Mierda!- salió corriendo del despacho hacía la enfermería.

Allen estaba recostado en la cama, con la mirada triste...

-Por que... ¡no hay derecho! ¡Has Rompido tu promesa!-

_-Yo no lo jure__...además, no estás en condiciones para negarme mis motivos_.- dijo una voz burlona

Kanda llego a la puerta de la enfermería y sentía el menor hablar solo.

-¡Nunca más confiare en ti! ¡No hay derecho!-

De un golpe tiró la puerta al suelo.

-Moyashi! ¡No te lo escuches, te quiere engañar!- pero quedó atónito delante de esa imagen. Allen llamando por teléfono.

-Lo siento Lavi, ya me contaras luego como te va por las Vegas, y recuerda, ¡a la próxima vez iré contigo! ¡Lo prometiste! Ganare muuucho dinero... je-je-je – con un aura negra alrededor. – bueno adiós que no se que quiere Kanda. – Y colgó el teléfono.

-Pero...que...-

-¡Ah! Hola Yu, ¿que querías?

-¡Grrrr! ¡Matare a Komui! ¡Me hizo preocupar demasiado!-

-¿Eh? ¿de que estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa? Cada vez entiendo menos cosas...

_-__Yo opino igual...-_

-Tienes razón, tengo sueño, Lavi no me dejo dormir. – Se recostó en la cama- Yu... –

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿te podrías quedar a mi lado hasta dormirme?-

-¿Por que? ¿Que acaso tienes miedo? ¿Eh, garbanzo?- Con tono de burla.

-Si... tengo miedo... – Y se quedo dormido al instante.

-¿Tendrás miedo de él...? – le besó la mejilla y se metió en la cama a su lado, rodeándole posesivamente con sus brazos, hasta caer en un sueño

_La luna blanca le iluminaba, un gran lago, reflejaba un bosque, volvía a estar ay, se acercó al agua, había Allen al otro lado, con una negra a sus espaldas._

_Fija la vista a u alrededor, también está Lenalee, sujetando a alguien en brazos. Quien será... la capucha se desliza y deja ver su pelo blanco... es él, Allen._

_Allen estira el brazo hacía mi, yo me acerco, y antes de poder tomar su mano el agua se congela. _

_Aún le veo, pero no puedo alcanzarlo, una mano sale del lago, y se lo lleva, pero, alguien lo sujeta... soy yo... _

* * *

Por fin actualice! o se por que pero cuando escribo el capítulo se me hace muy largo y cuando veo lo que ocupa, me doy cuenta de que soy muy pésima, porque ya me canso solo de escribir estos mini capítulos... snif... snif... no soy bueno para escribir... ;(


	12. Confianza

12. Confianza

Ya hacía tres semanas, des que el catorceavo apareció, se ha convertido en mi sombra. Me sigue a todos lados, se refleja a mi lado en todos los espejos, vidrios o superficies metálicas.

Antes, nunca llegue a tal extremo, solo le veía reflejado a mi lado, pero como más tiempo pasa, su mente se infiltra en mis pensamientos, no puedo decir o pensar nada sin que él intervenga.

Mi preocupación cada vez se hace más notoria, ya no la puedo ocultar detrás de una sonrisa como antes, ya no soy capaz de sonreír sinceramente... es algo que ya hace tiempo que olvidé...

Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, lo que de verdad me aterra, es que cada día que pasa, mi reflejo se desvanece poco a poco... Ya no es él, el que me acompaña, ahora soy yo quien estoy en segundo plano, pero nadie se da cuenta...

-Allen... ¡Allen!-decía una voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?...-

-¿Allen, me estabas escuchando? Decía que volverán al instituto, como que esto es el 2009, no podemos hacer como antes que no iban al colegio, continuaran haciendo sus vidas normales, con la única diferencia, que tendrán que venir a dormir aquí, y que se les será permitido saltarse las clases para ir al colegio, como que el colegio nos pertenece, tenemos derecho. Hoy es su primer día de clase, no se si se dan cuenta, pero, ¡Se han saltado todo un trimestre!- decía Komui.

-Tsk... ¿Y de que nos servirá ir al instituto, si ya sabemos que no viviremos para finalizarlo? ¿No crees?-

-Kanda, no se tiene que ser tan pesimista... además, esto son ordenes directas del vaticano.-

-Que perdida de tiempo...-

-No digas eso Yu... sabes tan bien como yo que nunca se sabe que nos prepara el destino....- dijo Allen con voz de indiferencia, ni tan solo se molesto en mirarle.

-Tsk...- Odiaba esa mirada, y su indiferencia le hacia daño, algo había cambiado en el, des de ese día que no era el mismo, y esas sonrisas, tan falsas, eran lo que más odiaba de su actitud. Ya nunca hablaba con nadie si no le preguntaban, se pasaba la mayoría del día solo, alejado de todo y de todos, habían vuelto al principio.

-Bueno hermano- interrumpió sus pensamientos la china- Me parece que ya es la hora de ir hacia el instituto, o haremos tarde.-

-¡Si, Lenalee! ¡Tú siempre tienes razón! – decía todo alegre el supervisor.

Salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron hacia los botes.

Había una media hora de la orden al instituto, pero se hacia eterna, nadie decía nada.

Toda la orden sabía que estaba pasando algo con el menor de la orden, pero nadie tenia la valentía de preguntar, todos menos ella.

-¿Qué está pasando?- soltó de repente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- le respondió el peliblanco.

-¿Qué que te está pasando?-

_-No les digas nada... No tienen que saberlo...-_

-No se de que me hablas, no me pasa nada- esbozando una sonrisa.

-Para... para de hacer esa sonrisa falsa, ¿A quien quieres engañar? ¿Qué conseguirás con esto?- Saltó de repente Kanda que ya no podía más.

-No haceros daño...- desviando la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro que así no te estas haciendo daño a ti?-

_-No le escuches... solo quiere separarnos...-_

-¡Es mentira!- le contesto a la voz- Claro que si... Yo estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse...- ahora hablando con Kanda.

-¿Aún no les has contado nada, no es así?-

-¿I que si es así?-

_-Que no se entrometa... él no tiene derecho a meterse en nuestro plan...- _

-¡Es tu plan no el mío!-

-¿Te está hablando, no es así? ¡Para de hacerte daño y déjame ayudarte! ¿Para que crees que estamos aquí?-

_-¡No le escuches!-_

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! –

_-__Eres tu quien me está dejando entrar... –_

-¡Allen! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te está pasando? – dijo la chica. Ahora el peliblanco se retorcía de dolor, sujetando su cabeza, y tirando de su pelo, hasta el punto de arrancarse mechones de pelo.

De repente paró, se quedó quieto, y alzó la vista hasta sus compañeros. Sus ojos ya no eras grisáceos, ahora eran dorados, y llenos de odio y maldad.

-Son unos estúpidos... pronto me apoderare de su cuerpo y no podrán hacer nada al respeto, exorcistas jajajaja.- y se desmayo, volviendo todo a la normalidad

-¿Q-que ha sido eso?-

-Ese no es el Allen que conocemos, es el catorceavo.

-No me digas que por eso se ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo...

-Si, tiene miedo de hacernos daño, y no creo que esta sea la primera vez que se transforma... hay una sombra... una sombra que le sigue...- hablaba más para si que para ella.

-¿Qué sombra? –

- nada... cosas mías...-

El viaje estaba llegando a su fin, lo cargaron en brazos, y se lo llevaron hacía la enfermería del instituto.

Se sentía mareado, abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería del instituto, no recordaba nada, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-Mierda... ha vuelto a pasar...-

-¿Que te pasa? –

-Cállate, porque lo has hecho! Hicimos un trato! Dijiste que no te apoderarías de mi cuerpo, a cambio yo...-

-Estás hablando con él, ¿no es verdad?-

-Y a ti que te importa...-

-¿Por que me habitas? ¿que te ha dicho para que te comportes así?-

-N-nada...no me ha dicho nada...-

-No es la primera vez que te pasa, ¿verdad? Se mete en tus sueños y pensamientos, se refleja a tu lado, como una sombra... o debería decir que tú te has vuelto la sombra...-

-C-como sabes eso! Es... ¡es imposible! ¡Como es que lo puedes ver!-

-No lo se, des de siempre que la veo...a tu lado, pero ahora incluso la siento hablar contigo...-

-¿Pero que? ¿Que está pasando? ¡Explícate! ¡Tú no me dijiste nada de esto! ¡Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada! ¡Que me olvidaría y ya está!-

-...-

-¡Porque no me respondes!-

_-Porque no es el momento...-_

-Empieza a soltarlo todo o si no...-

_-¿O si no que? Que me harás samurai... no me puedes ver, ni tocar...-_

-¡Grrrrr!-

-Kanda... no te puedo contar... pero por favor, quiero que sepas que yo te sigo queriendo, y que no te he olvidado...- una lagrima bajó por su rosada mejilla.- Adiós...- depositó un beso en sus labios y se marcho.

-¡No, espera! ¿A donde vas?- Salió corriendo detrás de él.

Estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol.

-Si supiese...-

-¿Si supiese que? – Interrumpió Kanda.

-Nada...-

-Estoy harto de que intentes alejarte de mi... cuéntame que te pasa...-

-¡Yu! – Se lazo a llorar a sus brazos- Lo siento... él, él me dijo que me apartara de ti y de todos, me amenazo de apoderarse de m y haceros daño, ¡tengo miedo de no ser yo!

-Si algún día eso llega a pasar, quiero que sepas, que no durare en matarlo...-

-Gracias...-

-Allen... hazme una promesa... prométeme que me lo contaras todo... ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si... – se acercó a su cara y cerraron el trato con un beso. – Kanda... tengo un sueño... un sueño en que sales tu... y Lenalee, estáis en una ciudad en ruinas... hay una luna blanca... yo me acerco, y algo me agarra, pero tu me sujetas...-

-No...- decía con cara de asombro ¡no podía ser que soñarán lo mismo!- como...-

-¿Yu?

-Yo... sueño lo mismo... siempre... todas las noches...-

-¿crees que tiene algún significado este sueño?-

-No lo se...- lo abrazó con más fuerza.- pero no me da buena espina...

* * *

Bueno, últimamente solo me salen capítulos tristes, no se porque, pero soy incapaz de hacer nada productivo y que suba un poco los ánimos... ¿se deberá a mi falta de creatividad?


	13. Volviendo a la normalidad

13. Volviendo a la normalidad

_Una ciudad en ruinas, en el hay dos chicos..._

_-__¡Mana! ¡Corre, rápido, yo me ocupare de él!-_

_-¡No hermano!-_

_-Escúchame, algún día encontrarás un niño, un niño con el pelo blanco como yo...-_

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Cuídalo, prepáralo y enséñale la canción._

_-¡¿Pero porque!?_

_-Ese seré yo... ese niño tendrá mis recuerdos, para poder resucitar. Prométeme que lo cuidaras, y que cuando lo mires me veras a mi...-_

_-Lo prometo... Alan...- _

_-¡Ahora corre!- Mana salió corriendo, y lo dejo solo con él._

_-Jeje buenos días catorceavo...- Proyectando un rayo de materia oscura contra él._

-¡Aaaaaah! – Saltó Allen de su cama... ¿su cama? Esa no era su habitación...

-¡Ah! ¡Como gritas, me has despertado!- Era Kanda.

-¿¡Que hago yo en tu cuarto!?-

-¿Que ya no recuerdas o de esta noche?-

Ahora caía, era verdad, había pasado la noche con él.

-Ay... es verdad...- acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Por que has gritado?-

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño... Había Mana, y yo era... – interrumpió la frase para tragar saliva- el catorceavo.-

-¿Crees que este sueño tenga que ver con él?-

-No lo se, pero me gustaría que no lo fuera...-

Kanda se levantó.

-¡Podrías taparte un poco!- con las mejillas todas rosadas.

-No entiendo como no te has acostumbrado aún después de mas de cien años...Bueno, me voy a duchar- se vistió y se marcho.

-Ahora que estamos solos, cuéntame...-

_- Esos son mis recuerdos... Ahora que falta poco para la transformación, mis recuerdos se manifiestan en forma de sueños.-_

-¡Por que había Mana! ¿Me estás diciendo, que solo me adoptó y cuidó, solo para servirte de contenedor? ¿Que nunca me vio como Allen, si no como Alan?-

_-__Si...-_

-¡Cállate, no tienes razón! ¡El me quería! –

_-__O eso es lo que siempre pensaste...-_

No creía escuchar más tonterías, se vistió, cerró la puerta del cuarto de Kanda, y se fue hacia el comedor.

Estaba lleno de gente, se fue hacía la cola para pedir su desayuno, se sentía incomodo, le parecía que todos le miraban.

Por fin le toco.

-Hola Jerry, quiero todo lo que haya en el menú.-

-Me alegra que vuelvas a comer como de costumbre, te pondré un helado de más, ¿vale?-

-Si gracias...- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cogió su bandeja llena de comida y se dirigió hacía una mesa, en ella estaban Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda y Krory.

-Hola... ¿m-me puedo sentar? – se atrevió a preguntar. Hacía tiempo que se sentaba solo en una esquina, le incomodaban las multitudes, y aún l hacían, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a estar solo.

-Clara que puedes Allen...- le dijo Miranda.

-Siempre serás bien venido a nuestra mesa, al fin y al cabo, somos amigos... ¿no? – dijo Lavi.

-Gracias...- Me senté al lado de Lavi y empecé a comer en silencio, mientras miraba como Lavi se metía los espaguetis por la nariz, y fui incapaz de esbozar una tenue sonrisa, una sonrisa nada falsa.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos sonreír así...- dijo Lavi.

-Tienes razón – le conteste, con tono feliz, hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía... que no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía... y esto era una buena señal, o eso creía.

-Mira quien viene por allí... ¡Yu! ¡Siéntate con nosotros!- agitaba la mano el pelirrojo.

Venía de hacerme una ducha, y al ver que no estaba en mi cuarto, pensé que estaría en el comedor, pero lo que nunca imagine, es que al llegar me lo encontraría sonriendo.

-Tsk... ¡no me llames así maldito conejo, si no quieres morir!-

-Jejeje.... me parece que no podrá ser... ¡estabas tan embobado con Allen que te he quitado a Mugen!-

-¡Grrr! ¡Maldito! ¡Como te atreves! ¡Cuando recupere a Mugen te descuartizaré!- gritaba el japonés mientras perseguía a Lavi por todo el comedor.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Lavi devuélvele a Mugen a Yu, por favor! ¡La enfermera me hará trabajar de enfermera por no vigilar que Yu no envíe más gente a la enfermería, tiene demasiado faena!-

Allen + Traje de enfermera = Hemorragia nasal

-¡Ah! ¡Allen, no digas esas cosas que Kanda morirá desangrado!- Gritaba Lenalee, intentado parar le sangre con un mantel.

Así fue la mañana en la orden, Recordaba Allen, ahora en la clase de dibujo del general Tiedoll, que se había ofrecido voluntario.

-Como decía, tenéis que coger el lápiz rojo para hacer las líneas más gruesas y las sombras. (1)

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" – _Sonó el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Porfin acabo ese martirio...- dijo Kanda.

-Pobre Tiedoll...-

-¡Pobre! Se a pasado toda la clase diciendo.... ¡Yu-kun! ¡Hijo mío! – imitando su voz- Y todo de cosas fifis como esas... ¡ahg!-

-Jeje... aunque ahora si que es tu padre verdadero... –

-Que mala suerte la mía...- decía mientras se dirigían al laboratorio.

Allen abrió la puerta.

"¡¡¡¡¡Puuum!!!!!" – la puerta estalló y una gran columna de humo negra salió de la aula.

-Ahg, ahg, ahg (tos) – ¡Que ha sido eso! –exclamó Kanda.

- ¡Ahg! No puedo respirar...- decía Allen.

-¡Eso es obra de Komui! ¡Le matare! –

-Jajaja... ¡por fin he conseguido la medicina contra el estrés! -

-¡Sabes que haré yo con tu medicina!- le quito de las manos la botella y la lanzo por la ventana - ¡eso!-

-¡Noooooooo! – el supervisor corriendo a camera lenta para atrapar la botella en el aire, pero choco contra una silla y se quedo tirado en el suelo viendo como la botella salía por la ventana. –¡¿Poooor queeee!?- gritaba.

-Allen, larguémonos de aquí, a clase está suspendida...-

-Si... – con una enorme gota en la cabeza- será mejor que nos larguemos...- y se retiraron hacía el patio.

Por el pasillo se encontraron a algunos de la sección científica destinados al colegió para recatar al supervisor de morir ahogado por el humo, y detrás Lenalee.

-Chicos, ¿saben algo de lo que ha pasado? Se ve que mi hermano se niega a salir... dice algo de una medicina... o algo así...-

-E-emmm... nooo. Decía Allen disimulando. – Bueno... nosotros ya nos largábamos.... ¿eh Yu?- cogiéndolo del brazo y saliendo corriendo.

-Están muy raros...- dijo la china antes de largarse.

En un rincón del patio.

-Uff... nos hemos salvado de los pelos...-

-Allen... estoy contento, hacía tiempo que n te veía tan feliz...-

-Tienes razón... – se abrazaron y se quedaron así un buen rato.

* * *

(1) No tengo ni idea para que sirve el lápiz rojo xd

Bueno, este capítulo, no ha pasado nada muy interesante, solo lo he hecho, para quitar un poco de tensión a la historia, es que últimamente solo escribía cosas deprimentes, y todos los capítulos se parecían mucho.


	14. Mascara

**Keshi:** Hola! Por fin he vuelto! Y con un nuevo capítulo que espero que no les defraudará!

**Vocecilla interior de Kashi:** Seguro...

**Keshi:** Ya se que me han añorado!

**Vocecilla:** es mentira... se perfectamente que no les gusta mi fic...

**Keshi:** pero si no les gusta, miren hacía otro lado! Que yo me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlo!

**Vocecilla:** aún que al final sea una mierda con patas...,

**Keshi:** pero eso no importa! Lo importante es el esfuerzo y las ganas que se ponen!

**Vocecilla:** si para ti ganas, quiere decir tumbarse en el sofá y mirar la tele...

**Keshi:** Ups... y tu como sabes eso!

**Vocecilla:** por que soy tu! A veces me pregunto como puedo ser tan tonta... Me parece que necesito un siquiatra urgentemente...

**Keshi:** ! La única que necesita un siquiatra eres tu! - Bueno, ya dejo de hablar y aquí les traigo el fic, disfrútenlo!

**Vocecilla: **Ay... abecés me pregunto, por que tendré cerebro de tubérculo?

**

* * *

**

**14.**** Mascara**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas des de la vuelta al colegió, todo iba bien, y Komui al final accedió a darme mi primera misión.

Ahora estábamos en el tren, dirección, no lo se, por que alguien, y este alguien es Lavi, se comió mi informe antes de poder leerlo, porque tenia hambre.

Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, a mi lado Lavi, explicándome algo sobre como sobrevivir a base de sorbetes de limón, Yu delante de mí, con la vista fija en el paisaje.

-Y bueno, si le añades un poco de tierra al sorbete, puedes llegar a aguantar 2 días sin comer nada! No es increíble! Por cierto, te he dicho que un hombre aguantó 2 meses con solo comer sorbetes de limón?!- decía Lavi todo emocionado mientras lo contaba.

-Si Lavi... lo has dicho como unas 30 veces... aún que no me parece tan extraño, viendo a Yu comer solo soba, lo del sorbete me parece normal...- decía mientras bostezaba por el aburrimiento.

-Jeje, tienes razón! Yu, no entiendo como puedes vivir con solo eso! –

-No como tan solo soba, estúpido...-

-Ay! Es verdad, que a menudo pruebas un poco de Moyashi!- decía todo burlón.

-Exacto...-afirmó.

-Eh! Pero que estáis diciendo!- todo sonrojado.

-Ay! Que mono que estas así!-

Y así pasaron las horas hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Bajamos del tren, i allí encontramos al buscador que me contó con detalle la misión, mientras nos indicaba el camino hacía donde se realizaría la misión.

-Los últimos meses, en un colegió de por aquí, se dice que se han visto apariciones de una mujer. El caso es que tienen a los alumnos y todo el profesorado aterrado.

-Inocencia?-

-Eso creemos... Por eso están aquí, para averiguar si realmente es inocencia.- Detuvo el paso- Ya hemos llegado, esto es la escuela Santa Mónica, una de los mejores colegios del país, donde se encuentran las mejores celebridades.

-Bien! Vamos a matricularnos!- dijo Lavi emocionado.

-Matricularnos? P-pero... nosotros ya estamos inscritos en el instituto de la Orden...-

-Mira que eres corto Moyashi... nos infiltraremos como estudiantes en este instituto de empollones, para recuperar la inocencia.-

-Aaaaah...-

Entraron al colegió bajo las miradas indiscretas de los otros alumnos.

No pasaban muy desprevenidos con sus uniformes de exorcista.

Al rato, llegaron al despacho del director.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre de unos 40 y pico años, pelirrojo, con un pequeño bigote, al mas puro estilo Hitler, sentado en una silla detrás del escritorio, tomando un té.

-Buenos días exorcistas, mi nombre es Malcom D. Temerrier, soy el director de este colegio.

Todos se quedaron pasmaos, era el hermano gemelo de Leverrier, el mismo peinado, el mismo bigote, hasta los nombre se parecían!

-Pasa algo?-

-N-no... – Saliendo de su asombro- Hemos venido para investigar las apariciones, pero necesitamos infiltrarnos, con su permiso en el colegio.

-Para mi no hay ningún problema, además, ya esperaba algo como esto, por eso tengo preparadas las habitaciones donde se hospedarán, y sus uniformes.-

-Gracias- dijo el peliblanco.

-Subdirector Howard Rink!- apareció de quien sabe donde un clon de Link.

-Si, director?-

-Llévalos a sus cuartos, por favor-

A todos les cayo una gota en la cabeza, es que este instituto todos eran clones casi idénticos de los de la orden!

-Por favor, sígneme-

Todos se retiraron, detrás del subdirector.

_"Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiinng!!!" sonaba el teléfono._

-Si, dígame? Si...si... todo controlado, no se preocupe, están aquí... los tengo controlados, todo va según el plan.-

Caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, era igual, o incluso más grande que la Orden Oscura, pero con un estilo más rústico.

-Este será su cuarto, como seguramente no se tendrán que quedar mucho tiempo, no les hemos dado la habitación individual, tendrán que conformarse con esta habitación triple.-

Rink les dio la llave y se fue.

Abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con una habitación bastante lujosa, con tres camas y un pequeño baño con lo básico, retrete, ducha, un espejo...

-Es más de lo que esperaba...- comentó Kanda.

-A mi me gusta, no me gustaría dormir solo...-dijo el menor algo temeroso.

-Que tienes miedo Moyashi?-

-Si...- dijo con la mirada oculta entre el flequillo.

La había cagado, pues claro que tenía miedo, se lo había dicho más de una vez, no quería estar solo, por que el catorceavo le acechaba, por que quería que si pasara algo, alguien le detuviera. Por primera vez Kanda Yu se sentía culpable de lo que había dicho.

Un grito les sacó de tan incomoda situación. Se dirigieron hacía donde provenía el grito, el baño.

Abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con un Lavi inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lavi! Lavi!- gritaba el samurai, pero el sucesor no respondía. Estaba inconsciente.

Allen lo zarandeo un poco y al rato empezó abrir los ojos.

-Lavi! Estás bien?! Que pasó?!-

-Estoy bien, solo resbalé y me golpee la cabeza con el retrete- dijo a la vez que se levanto de golpe y se fue hacía la puerta.- Me voy a comer algo, tengo hambre.- cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-La habrá pasado algo? Está muy distante...-

-Será por el golpe-

-Puede ser...-

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a investigar un poco por los alrededores, ya eran las once, los alumnos salían de sus respectivas clases para ir al patio, y a comer.

Se dirigieron hacía el comedor, donde la gente hacía cola para pedir el desayuno.

Al entrar todos se los quedaron viendo, eran nuevos, pero no era para tanto, no?

Se adentraron al comedor y se sentaron al lado de Lavi, que ya estaba sentado y comiendo sus alimentos.

-Hola Lavi, que comes?-

-Tostadas con mantequilla-

-Aaaah... bueno, me parece que iré a pedir algo, y de paso investigaré.-

Se dirigió hacía la fila para pedir.

El día transcurrió deprisa. Se pasaron todo el día preguntando a todos los alumnos sobre las apariciones, pero nadie sabía nada, o solamente les ignoraban.

Ya era de noche, y se fueron a su cuarto.

-Uf... estoy agotado, Yu, has descubierto nada?-

-No... Es muy raro, todo el mundo habla de esto pero nadie sabe nada? Aquí sucede algo...-

-Algún efecto de la inocencia?-

-Podría ser...- izo una pausa- me voy a dormir- se dirigió a su cama y se estiró encima

-Acaso vas a dormir con ropa?-

-Si, nunca se sabe que podría suceder durante la noche.-

-Si... Por cierto, a Lavi no lo e visto el pelo en todo el día- mirando su cama donde estaba durmiendo.- Se lo habrá pasad todo durmiendo?-

-Puede ser...-

-Puede ser... puede ser... Por que todo el mundo dice lo mismo!- Se recostó en su cama y intentó conciliar el sueño.

_.:Sueño de Allen:._

_-__Alan... Por que llevas siempre ese reloj encima?-_

_-__Este reloj... es mi vida, y a la vez la de la persona a la que más amo-_

_-__Te refieres a ese exorcista, no? El exorcista por el cual tu familia te denomina traidor...-_

_-__Si... cada vez que él utiliza esa técnica, un pétalo cae al fondo, llevándose una parte de nuestro tiempo, este es solo una parte del preció que debemos pagar los traidores al conde-_

_-__Todo es culpa de ese exorcista!-_

_-__No quiero sentirte decir eso! No es culpa de Kanda!-_

_-__Si no fuera por él no estaríamos huyendo del conde! Que pasará cuando nos encuentre!?-_

_-__No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento te explicare mi plan...-_

_.:Fin del sueño de Allen:._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún era de noche, pero a luz de a luna penetraba por la ventana, haciendo fácilmente visible su alrededor.

Se sobresalto al notar como una mano le tapaba la boca. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Lavi.

-Sshh... no hagas ruido... ven, tengo que mostrarte una cosa- dijo muy bajito.

-Vale...-

Se puso las botas y se fueron al pasadizo sigilosamente.

-Lavi, que querías mostrarme?-

-Jajaja...- una sonrisa diabólica se reflejo en el rostro del Pelirrojo.- Yo no soy Lavi, soy Lulubell!- cambió de forma mostrando su aspecto original- El plan a salido como fue previsto.-

-Lulubell! De que plan hablas?! - decía muy asustado.

-Todo fue planeado des del principió, era todo una trampa para que vinieras hasta nosotros, todos los alumnos son akuma disfrazados. –

-Que quieres de mi?!-

-De ti nada Allen Walker, yo vengo a buscar al catorceavo- Ahora estaba llorando.

-P-por que lloro?! Y por que mi ojo no se activó!? Por que?!-

-Lloras por la felicidad de tu Noé interior al ver a tu familia...- Izo una pausa- Ya veo que falta poco para la transformación... Lo de tu ojo es solo una muestra..., pero vasta de charla, tengo que matarte antes de tu transformación!- Chasqueó los dedos y todo de akuma aparecieron.- Atacad!-

Los akuma de nivel dos y tres se lanzaron hacía Allen, Activó su Clown Crown y los fue destruyendo, uno por uno.

Dos akuma nivel dos se le lanzaron de frente, destruyo a uno, y el otro lo esquivó con un giro de 360 grados, pero otro de nivel 3 impacto contra se pierna, triándolo al suelo.

El akuma iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos, Kanda, estaba parando el golpe con su mugen.

-Yu!-

-Date prisa, no podré aguantar mucho más!- Allen se levanto como pudo, tenía la pierna muy lastimada, y le costaba caminar.

-Como lo supiste!-

-Porque con este ruido no hay quien duerma, y porque encontré al conejo inconciente en el armario. Ahora ayúdame!-

Allen transformó su brazo en espada y escorcito al nivel 3. Ya no quedaban akuma, y tampoco había rastro del Noé de la lujuria.

-Por fin los hemos vencido...-

-Jejeje- Una voz retumbo por todo el pasillo, y de repente un nivel 4 estampó a Allen contra la pared.

-Adiós exorcista!-

_-"Adiós tendrías que decirlo tu basura..." _– los ojos de Allen se volvieron dorados, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa.

-N-no puede ser... t-tu eres... Noe...- Y dicho esto se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido.

La escena se repetía, otra vez, como ese día hace tanto tiempo, en ese orfanato, con Timothy.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que me lo he currado mucho!, por que cuando me viene la inspiración, me viene fuerte.

Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza, pero con la falta de inspiración, me dediqué hacer nuevos fics, y estuve un poco liada, pero esto me ha eco desconectar un poco.

Y de momento ha ido bien, espero que continúe así hasta acabar, que por cierto, aún no se como lo haré, por que me e liado mucho con eso de os sueños, y ya no se como justificaros... QUE LIO!


	15. Una pieza

**15. Una pieza**

-N-no puede ser... t-tu eres... Noe...- Y dicho esto se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido.

Allen cayó de rodillas al suelo, junto con su espada que quedó a su lado.

Alzó la vista hacía Kanda, y una lagrima roja bajó velozmente por su mejilla.

-Kanda...- decía estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo- eres tu... has vuelto a buscarme, no me has traicionado...- Sus ojos ahora eran dorados.

-...-

-T-te quiero, no me abandones...- dicho esto se derrumbo al suelo, y su mirada volvió a su color original.

_.:Sueño de Allen:._

_-Kanda, no deberías estar aquí, si alguien te viera, sería nuestra perdición.- decía un joven peliblanco._

_-Me da igual, que se jodan los de la orden, solo quiero estar contigo.- dijo el abazache._

_-El conde comienza a sospechar, tenemos que huir!-_

_-Pero huir es de cobardes! Tu mismo me lo dijiste una vez!- le reprochó._

_-Eso me da igual! Me da igual traicionar a mi familia, huir, quedar como un cobarde! Mientras pueda estar junto a ti, todo estará bien!-_

_-Alan, y-yo te quiero, pero...no se...- decía desviando la mirada._

_-Si de verdad me quieres, ven mañana aquí, y huiremos juntos, si no, no me volverás a ver más.- y dicho esto desapareció en la niebla._

_.: Fin del sueño de Allen:._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sin lugar a duda, estaba en la enfermería, como todas las veces que despertaba, esto comenzaba hacerse costumbre.

La única diferencia es que, estaba solo, bueno, casi solo.

_-"Por fin despertaste"_ -

-Estos sueños... eran tu pasado, no?-

_-"Si, ya te lo dije el otro día"-_

-Pero... Kanda... Que hacía él allí?-

_-"Ese no es el Kanda que tu conoces, es imposible que sea el mismo..."-_

-Que quieres decir con esto? Que no es mi Kanda?-

_-"Cuando yo aún estaba vivo, nos enamoramos, pero, eso no podía ser, el era un exorcista y yo un Noé, el conde comenzaba a desconfiar de mi lealtad, al igual que la orden respecto a Kanda, así que decidimos huir, y empezar una nueva vida juntos, sin inocencia ni el catorceavo."-_

-Pero, como, quiero decir, como querías separarte de tu noé? Además, tú eres el noé, que ahora se quiere apoderar de mi, n-no lo entiendo.- decía muy aturdido el menor.

_-"Los noé somos humanos, lo único que nos diferencia es un oscuro poder que reside dentro nuestro, que es el noé interior, por eso nos llamamos noé, pero yo no soy solo el noé, yo soy también la voluntad del humano."-_

-Esto lo entiendo, pero... y Kanda? Que pinta él aquí?-

_-"Yo eso tampoco lo se... Pregúntale a él que hace aquí" –_ Y como vino desapareció, de la nada.

Se quedó pensando. Los sueños... Kanda... La flor de loto de su habitación... Todos estos acontecimientos estaban entrelazados, pero aún le faltaban piezas, no cuadraba, faltaba algo...

_"PLAF!"-_ La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un conejo muy alterado.

-Allen! Despertaste! – Miró detrás suyo- Corre! Escóndeme!- sin pedir permiso, se metió dentro en la cama del peliblanco.

-P-pero que haces!- decía un poco rojo.

-Si viene Kanda, y te pregunta por mi dile que no sabes nada...-

-Y por que tendría que salvarte el pellejo!-

-Bueno... si no quieres la tarta de chocolate que preparé, y que esta en la nevera del congelador, impaciente para ser comida... no pasa nada!-

-Tarta...- Le caía la baba.

-Que asco! Tengo la cara pegajosa de tu baba! Argh!- se quejaba.

Un fuerte ruido salió del pasillo.

-Conejo! Ben aquí para poderte cortar a trozos!-

Cada vez los pasos se acercaban más y más, hasta pararse delante de la puerta, y con suma suavidad abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza.

-Allen... ya despertaste...- abrió la puerta y entró.

-H-hola... jeje...- intentaba disimular el menor, ya que parecía que se hubiera engordado 300Kg con Lavi debajo de la sabana, en una posición bastante provocadora.

-Has engordado mucho, no? Pareces una foca!-

-U-una f-foca!- palpitaba una vena en su cien, como se atrevía!-Me acabas de llamar foca...- una aura oscura lo rodeo.

-Si-

-Jeje...- se escucharon pequeñas risas.

-Que es ese ruido?!- alertó Kanda.

-N-nada Yu! Será...- se lo pensó un momento- un ratón! Eso, un ratón!-

-A si... pues veo que a este ratón, le gusta esconderse debajo de las sabanas!- retiró la sabana y descubrió al pelirrojo, sentado en las piernas de SU novio, recostado en los muslos de SU Moyashi, Y con la cara sumamente cercana a esa zona de Su propiedad. Y a Kanda, no le gustaba que le tocaran SUS cosas. Y como cualquier perro rabioso, que protege su territorio, él izo lo mismo, proteger, aún que eso implicara, cambiar la decoración de la pared, por una más roja.

Una vez resuelto el pequeño problema ( que a Lavi lo dejaría un mes en la cama) Kanda y Allen quedaron solos a fin, esta vez solos de verdad.

-Por que tienes el pelo ondulado?- preguntó el menor.

-Te acabas de levantar y esto es lo único que se te ocurre!-

-No desvíes la conversación...-

-Pues por eso perseguía al conejo, ayer me quedé dormido en una silla, y él aprovechó para hacerme trenzas por toda la cabeza. Y este es el resultado...- señaló su pelo todo ondulado.

-Jeje- dejo escapar la risa

-No le veo la gracia-

-Por cierto... – se puso serio- el otro día... en la misión...él...-

-Has ablado con él, verdad?-

-Si, Pero te dijo algo? Es importante-

-Algo como que?- desbiando el tema.

-Algo de él y tu... algo personal...-

-Me dijo que me quería... Y que sabía que no lo había abandonado- respondió intentando mostrar frialdad.

-Yu... Y tu le amas? Me abandonarías? Lo dejarías todo por mi?-

-A que vienen estas preguntas?- le soltó algo nervioso.

-Nada... Solo que... Por que nunca me as contado sobre tu pasado... Tu lo sabes todo de mi, pero yo...-

-No sabes nada de mí...-

-Si...- afirmó.

-Yo...-

-Tu...-

-Yo... yo no soy humano...-soltó. Allen abrió los ojos como platos- Yo solo soy un experimento fallido, un error humano, solo soy una copia de alguien muerto...-

Ahora las casas comenzaban a encajar, miles de imágenes tomaban forma toda velocidad en su cabeza. El catorceavo, Kanda, Él, amor, la flor, unidos para siempre, eternidad...

-Yu! Tu flor! La flor de loto de tu cuarto! Que hace esa flor!- gritaba de repente Allen.

-P-por que lo quieres saber!?-

-Es muy importante! –

-Esa flor, es mi esperanza de vida-

-Así que es la misma! La misma flor! Yo y el catorceavo en un mismo cuerpo! La maldición! Kanda! El mismo, pero con otra mente!- Iba gritando cosas sin sentido.

-Moyashi! Que coño estás diciendo!- ahora lo zarandeaba.

-Esa persona! La persona a la que tanto buscas! Sabes quien es?! Por que la buscas!?-

-N-no lo se... solo se que cuando la encuentre, podré deshacerme de la maldición...- dijo algo apenado.

-Pues claro! La maldición, el Noé interior! Ahora lo entiendo! La flor es la clave!

Kanda! Ya no busques más, ya has encontrado a esa persona!-

-Estas muy alterado, cálmate.-de repente paró en seco su momento de locura.

-Falta algo- susurró.

-Que dices?-

-Falta una pieza para que todas encajen...- hablaba con sigo mismo- Por que... por que le traicionó? – Iba balbuceando.

-Que estás diciendo?-

-Solo falta una pieza, para que el rompecabezas esté completado, y todo cobre sentido...-

**En el próximo capitulo...**

Las piezas empiezan a encajar, será capaz Allen de encontrar la pieza restante?

Falta muy poco para que la verdad salga a la luz, y mientras tanto, la orden recibirá una visita muy especial y Allen ará un pequeño viaje en el tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Sombras

16. Sombras

Una sombra sigilosa se deslizaba por los pasillos de a orden oscura. Era de noche, y todos descansaban plácidamente en sus cuartos.

En la enfermería, un peliblanco descansaba en una de las grandes camas.

.....................................................Sueño de Allen.....................................................

Oscuridad, solo había oscuridad. Ningún sonido, ninguna imagen, solo el vacío.

-Allen...-se escuchó un susurro.-Allen...-un poco más fuerte.

- Quien hay ahí?!- estaba un poco alterado.

- Allen...- otro vez la misma voz-Yo soy tu pasado... tu presente...y tu futuro...-

- Quien eres?!-

De la nada empezó aparecer una sombra sin rostro.

-No sabes quien soy, Allen? –le preguntó la sombra.

-¡Quien eres!-

-Piensa, Allen... ¿Quien crees que soy?- dijo juguetonamente.

- Catorceavo...- musitó.

- Correcto, ¿por que lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?-

-¿Que quieres de mi?¿A caso ya llegó mi hora?-

- Ya me gustaría, pero no, antes tengo que mostrarte algo, sígueme...- se volteó y empezó a caminar en la nada.

Allen le siguió aún un poco desconfiado.

A mesura que avanzaban, comenzaban aparecer edificios, calles, gente...

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Como hemos llegado hasta este lugar?- Miró a su alrededor, estaban parados en medio de una calle de estilo siglo XIX con carruajes y personas con elegantes trajes.

Uso niños corrían por la calles directos hacía ellos.

-¡Niño, vigila!- el niño le pasó por el medio sin apenas inmutarse y continuo su camino junto con sus amigos.

- Esto no es real, solo es un fragmento de mis memorias.- le explicó, sin cesar su paso hasta pararse de golpe.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-

-¿Ves ese carruaje?- le señaló con un dedo un carruaje donde subía un chico de melena azul.

- No puede ser... ese es Yu...-

- Si, y no... Sígueme.-chasqueó sus dedos y todo se desvaneció, y todo seguido aparecieron dentro del carruaje.

Era un carruaje donde cabían cuatro personas bien amplias, con los asientos forrados con un forro granate, y unas cortinas en las ventanas a conjunto, era simple, pero elegante. Sentados delante suyo había dos jóvenes.

-Kanda, has venido... la otra noche, cunado te dije que huyésemos, no pensé que vendrías...- dijo un chico peliblanco agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por que lo dices, acaso no te demostré ya, que te amo, y que te seguiría hasta el infierno si es que fuéramos juntos?- le levantó el rostro con la mano y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto, dos curiosos personajes se lo miraban des de los asientos delanteros.

-Ese soy yo, y el otro es Kanda Yu, no el que tu conoces, este es el original.-

-Es el Kanda vivo, el humano.-

-Si...-

-¿Pero y por que me muestras esto?-

-Primero te contar la historia, luego pregustas, ¿OK?-

-Si-

-Hace más de setecientos años, antes de la vida que tu recuerdas como exorcista, Kanda y yo nos amábamos, pero el era un exorcista y yo un Noé, así que decidimos huir del conde y del vaticano, para estar juntos. Una noche antes de lo que estamos viendo, le cité aquí para preparar el plan de huída, pero el vaticano nos descubrió, al igual que el Conde, y nos pararon una trampa, haciéndome creer que Kanda me había abandonado, yo me fui sin él, y huimos Mana y yo, pero el Conde me alcanzó.

Le hice jurar a Mana que cuando te encontrara te adoptara porque ese sería yo.-

-Si, eso ya loo se, lo vi en mis sueños-

-Pero eso solo es una parte, también le hice prometer que buscase a Kanda y le diera la flor de loto.-

-¿La flor? ¿Para que?-

-Por que la flor, en realidad está ligada a mi alma, es una parte de mi alma, si le entregaba la flor, estaríamos unidos para siempre, pero él murió antes de poder dársela.- Izo una pausa- Pero por suerte, los entupidos del vaticano utilizaron su cuerpo para clonar al Kanda que tu conoces, para crear a los segundos exorcistas, pero fracasó, ellos querían eres superiores, pero solo consiguieron n clon idéntico al original, pero sin alma-

-Y aquí entras tú-

-Correcto, Mana le entregó la flor a Zhu que era de confianza para que la uniera a Kanda y así, a base de mis recuerdos, crear al Kanda que tu conoces, pero lo que no esperaba es que el alma del original, también se posase en ese cuerpo, y ahí albergar dos almas en el mismo cuerpo, por eso esa extraña habilidad de curarse-

-Resumiendo, Kanda y tú tenéis la misma alma-

-Mas o menos, se podría decir que el tiene una parte de mi alma, mi amor, o algo así, bueno, mas adelante lo entenderás...-

-Vale, pero continúa.-

-Bien, por donde iba...-

-Por lo del alma-

-Si, pues eso, luego de eso, tu mismo sabes la historia, tu conociste a Mana, ingresaste en la orden... bla bla bla bla... ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Si,¿por que el chico peliblanco del carruaje, es idéntico a mi?- le miró intrigado- hacía rato que lo pensaba, pero no le di importancia.

-Por que ese eres tú...-

-¡Pero yo aún no había nacido!-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Yo soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro...- le miró- Donde crees que se fue la otra parte de mi alma?-

Todo sucumbió a la oscuridad. La cara del catorceavo que hasta ahora había estado oscura, empezó a tomar forma, hasta tener la cara de Allen.

-N-no puede ser... y-yo- temblaba mientras se aferraba con sus manos la cabeza- t-tu cara - la voz le temblaba.

-Si Allen, siempre hemos sido uno, siempre...-

-N-no puedo ser... tu eres yo...-

-Hemos estado predestinados a estar junto a Kanda, por eso reencarnamos, y lo volveremos hacer hasta que podamos deshacer la maldición, ahora, yo ya no hago nada aquí...- empezó a desvanecerse.- K-Kanda... sálvalo...- su voz sonaba débil- Dile que le a...- su voz ya no se oía.

-¡Espera! – corrió para alcanzarlo- que tengo que hacer para romper el hechizo!-

Sus labios se movieron en un último alarido de vida, hasta desvanecerse como si nuca hubiese existido.

.................................................Final del sueño...................................................

Allen abrió los ajos de repente, incorporándose de un golpe en la cama, solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, tenía que salvar a Yu.

---------------------------En los dormitorios-------------------------------

La sombra e poso delante de un dormitorio, atravesó la puerta y se posó en los pies de la cama.

Alzó la mano, para clavarla en su corazón, acompaña de esa sonrisa de media luna en su rostro. -Por fin llegó la hora de despedirse, Kanda Yu- atravesó con su mano el pecho del samurai.

* * *

¡¡¡Por fin!!! Por fin me he dedicado hacer el penúltimo capítulo, que ya se que es cortito, pero mejor esto que nada, además que ya me dolían los dedos (se nota que hace tiempo que no escribía).

Bueno, anuncio que el siguiente seguramente será el último capítulo y que será bastante largo. (O eso intentaré)


	17. Verdades irracionales

Verdades irracionales

La sombra e poso delante de un dormitorio, atravesó la puerta y se posó en los pies de la cama.

Alzó la mano, para clavarla en su corazón, acompaña de esa sonrisa de media luna en su rostro. -Por fin llegó la hora de despedirse, Kanda Yu- atravesó con su mano el pecho del samurai.

O eso es lo que creía. En un rápido movimiento, Kanda se deslizó por un lado de la cama y empuño a mugen hacía su ponente, que esquivó el ataque con dificultades.

- Vaya, vaya… e has sorprendido japonés afeminado!- le dijo en tono de burla.

- Tiky…- rechinó los dientes.

- Si, Tiky Mikk para servirte- le hizo una reverencia con su sombrero.-Bueno, acabemos con esto, que me están esperando para cenar…

* * *

Allen corría tan rápido como podía. Las últimas palabras del catorceavo aún retumbaban dentro de su cabeza. No estaba seguro de nada, y si se equivocaba? Todo acabaría? Qué pasaría con Kanda? Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

Su ojo se activó y una explosión lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Delante de él aparecieron Kanda y Tikky.

-Kanda!

-Moyashi aparta, él es mío!

-Jajaja, esperaba algo más emotivo de su parte, como esta será su última vez juntos…

Kanda apretó más su mandíbula y activó a mugen.

-Haber si te ríes después de molerte los huesos! SEGUNDA ILUSION!- mugen se transformó en dos cuchillas.

Se abalanzó contra su oponente sin piedad. Tikky paró el ataque con sus mariposas. Saltó atrás, y se impulsó con la pared hacía el exorcista, pero este lo paró con mugen, lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia.

En ese momento apareció Lavi con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y su inocencia activada.

-Veo que llego a buena hora!

-Lavi!- gritó Allen.

-Veo que vosotros también estáis apurados, toda la torre está infestada de asumas.

-Donde está Lenalee!- le pregunto el pequeño.

-Ella está con Komui, protegiendo a la sección científica. Como ella sola podía, la dejé para ir a buscaros.

-Tsk… pus no calía, con migo hay de sobras, conejo!- le replicó un enfadado peliazul.

Todos se habían olvidado de Tikky. (NT: pobre XD ) Así que aprovechó la oportunidad, y se abalanzó hacía Kanda. Su mano se clavó en su brazo, desgarrando los tejidos internos. Kanda blandió su katana contra el brazo de Tikky y este le soltó.

-Kanda!- gritó preocupado Allen.

En eso que recordó los palabras del catorceavo. Salió corriendo como un desesperado.

-Allen! A donde vas!!? – le gritó Lavi antes de desaparecer.

-Voy a acabar con todo esto de una vez, cuida de Kanda por mi!- se despidió con la mano mientras corría hacía el enorme agujero en la pared.

Lavi, despegó su mirada por donde se marcho Allen, para dirigirla hacia la pelea que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento Yu, pero me pidieron que cuidara de ti! – de un salto se abalanzó hacia Tiky al igual que Kanda.

* * *

Entró por el agujero en la pared. Saltó por encima de algunos restos y allí, como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía encima de esa mesita, el reloj de arena.

Se apresuró en apartar el armario destrozado hasta llegar a su destino. Se quedó allí, observándolo. Siempre que lo veía se sentía completo, le atraía de sobre manera. Ahora lo entendía. Allí estaba una parte de él, de su alma, y la de Kanda.

Lo cogió con cuidado con sus manos, y en ese momento, un pétalo más cayó al fondo. Y un gran vacío le inundó el pecho.

* * *

-Tsk! Solo me queda esta opción – su tatuaje se activó- TABÚ DE LAS TRES ILUSIONES!!

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, se abalanzó encima del Noé.

* * *

Con su mano derecha oprimió su pecho mientras la otra sostenía el reloj.

Ignoró ese vacío y volvió a salir por el hueco de la pared con la flor en sus manos.

Allí delante, se producía una feroz pelea.

Lavi había salido muy lastimado, y se encontraba recostado en una pared, intentando no perder la conciencia, viendo, sin poder hacer nada, como Kanda peleaba contra el Noé del placer.

-Lavi!- corrió hacia el susodicho, bajando a su nivel y inspeccionándolo.

-Allen… yo estoy bien, ve con Yu, el te necesita…

-Por favor, guárdame esto, le entregó la flor

-Pero si esto es…- le miró a los ojos, preguntándole.

-Pronto lo sabrás- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se fue con Kanda.

-CRON CLOWN!- activó su inocencia y convirtió su brazo en una gran espada.

Allen con la ayuda de las cintas blancas de su capa saltó por la baranda. Con una estocada empujó al Noé unos metros atrás.

Kanda, aprovechando el descuido intentó clavar a mugen en el torso del Noé pero este lo esquivó por los pelos.

Mientras, Allen subió unos cuantos metros y se dejó caer con su inocencia apuntando a Tiky.

Taky, con su tease, paró el ataque de exorcista menor, pero el japonés se abalanzaba sobre él a gran velocidad. No pudo hacer nada, cuando mugen ya estaba incrustada en su pecho, y de un tirón lo desgarró vientre abajo.

-JAJAJAJAJA!!! – se puso a reír a carcajadas siniestras el Noé.

-Qué te hace tanta gracia!!- mascullo enfadado el samurai.

Rió por esto…- su brazo estaba dentro del pecho del exorcista - Me pregunto que pasará si aprieto un poco por aquí… - estrujó con su mano el corazón de Kanda, como quien aplasta un pastelito de nata, frágil, -pequeño y indefenso. (NT: es que no se con que compararlo y tengo hambre!! XD)

-Aaaaarrrghgh!! – el grito desgarrador de Kanda resonó por los pasillos de la orden, alertando a Lenalee, que en ese momento apareció, viendo esa desagradable escena.

-Kanda!!- chillo Allen, que dio un giro de 360º en el aire y cayó al lado de Yu.

El peliazul, aún estaba vivo. Lo recostó en el suelo, y le dirigió una mirada de odio al Noé.

-Tiky… Te dije mil veces que no tocases mis cosas! Pero porque nunca me haces caso! Soy tu hermano, no tu juguete!!- le encaró el peliblanco.

-Su hermano!?- dijo Lenalee y Lavi sorprendidos con tal declaración.

-Así que ya te acuerdas de quien eres… Alan-

-No! Yo ya no soy Alan, soy Allen Walter, un exorcista, y aun que tu seas mi hermano, no te perdonaré lo que nos has hecho.

-Lo siento, pero yo solo cumplo las órdenes del Conde, no es nada personal…

Allen, arto de tanta charla, blandió su espada contra su hermano.

-Alto!- se escuchó una voz femenina y aniñada.

Road hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola Allen! – se abalanzó a su cuello.

-Road, que haces aquí!?

-Vine acabar con esto, ya has sufrido suficiente…- le acarició la mejilla tranquilizadoramente.

- P-pero…

-Shh…- le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara- Yo cargaré con tu carga…yo me ocuparé del Noé.

-Como lo…-

-Por algo soy tu hermana mayor, no?- le sonrió con ternura. Dirigió s mirada hacia Kanda, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero consiente- Sabía que algún día u otro esto pasaría, lo veía en los sueños, tus sueños que anhelaban a ese hombre.

- Alan, antes de desaparecer me dijo que tenía que utilizar la flor de lotto, pero no se como…

- Allen, con solo la flor no hay suficiente. Tráemela.

En eso que Lenalee, que hasta ahora había permanecido esperando, ayudó a Lavi a levantarse. Este se acercó a la Noé y le entregó el reloj.

-Gracias… Allen, coje a Kanda.

Este se acercó a su amado, y lo cogió en brazos, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Kanda… por fin podremos estar juntos…- una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

-P-por qué lloras?- con su pulgar limpió sus lágrimas.

-Hemos sufrido tanto ya, que…-

-Por eso mismo, no debes llorar, como ha dicho, ya hemos pasado demasiado, ahora es nuestro tiempo para vivir como siempre quisimos.

-Si, sin guerras, ni preocupaciones…

-Sin peligros acechando lo más preciado…

- Viviendo cada día al máximo…

-Estando juntos para siempre…

Road se acercó ala pareja. En una mano traía el reloj.

-Yo cargaré con tu poder, ahora podrás ser lo que siempre quisiste, un humano. Hermano, Noé del tiempo, vive. – El reloj en sus manos empezó a resplandecer, y desaparecer en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

La luz de la luna penetraba por el agujero en techo, iluminando la escena. Los pétalos caían silenciosamente, a su alrededor.

Y empezaron a desaparecer… con una luz tenue y cálida, como luciérnagas.

- Allen… te amo- Kanda con su mano en la mejilla del menor lo acercó lentamente a él.

- Hasta el final….-

-Juntos…- se unieron en un dulce beso, y acabaron de desaparecer, como el viento, silenciosamente.

Road se aproximó hacia Tikky, y abriendo una puerta, se marcharon, slo viendo el lugar donde viendo por ultima vez a su hermano.

Lenalee se abrazó a Lavi, mientras veían la escena.

-Lavi, porque nosotros estamos también aquí?- le murmuró pegada a su hombro.

-No lo se… hay cosas en esta vida que no tienen explicación…- la acercó más hacia él.

-Crees, que nos volvemos a encontrar?-

-Quien sabe, solo espero que así sea…- miró hacia el cielo, y sonrió.- Hasta pronto…

FIN

* * *

Y aquí acaba por fin este fic llamado 'Oportunidad', espero que os haya gustado y sepan que seguramente habrá un epílogo.

Este capitulo no habría sido posible si no fuera por mi amiga **celestian **que me regañó por no continuar mis fics y eso. XP perdón!! Es que no sabía como continuar!!

Se perfectamente, que muchas cosas no han sido resueltas, y estoy reconsiderando hacer una continuación o algo para aclararlo, es que como lo ice sobre la marcha algunos cabos no los até. Bueno gracias por leer estos meses!!


	18. Epílogo Volver a empezar

Epílogo (Volver a empezar)

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Era el primer día de escuela.

El peliblanco se levanto lentamente de la cama, saltó las cajas que cerraban el paso de su habitación, apartó las botellas del pasillo, y finalmente llegó a la cocina, donde su tío Cross estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa..

"_Tong-Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong-Tong- Tong-Tong...'' _El reloj maraca las ocho! Mierda, era su primer día de colegio y ya hacia tarde!

Salio a toda prisa de la "casa'' pero justo cuado salio de la casa chocó con alguien.

-Ouch! Lo siento – Exclamo el ingles al sentir el frío asfalto tocar el trasero.

-Estúpido moyashi, podrías ver por donde pisas! -.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes aunque para ellos duró una eternidad.

-Mi nombre es ALLEN!- le reprocho.

-Ya lo se...

Esbozó una sonrisa. El japonés eprendió su marcha, pero al poco rato se dio la vuelta y le miro.

-Vienes o no?

-P-pero...

-Recuerda que esta vez no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Allen se lebantó y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Delante suyo, encontrarón a lavi y Lenalee que lo esperaban bastante intrigados por saver quien era su acompañante.

-Esta vez podremos estar juntos...- musitó en voz baja Allen

-Qué dices?

-Nada, solo que te amo

- Yo tambien

¡¡¡FINAL!!

* * *

I aquí si que se acaba difinitivamente este fic que me ha llebado tanto tiepo hacerlo, y que aun que nunca lo actualizaba, al final me hace pena acabarlo TTOTT No se si llorar de felicidad o de tristeza!!

Bueno, teniendo completado este, que es el primer fanfic que escribí, ahora me puedo centrar en el segundo que escribí XD que se llama 'una boda?' (creo que se llamaba así XP)

Así que quando me recupere de mi tristeza repentina volveré con este de 'Una boda?' y puede que haga otro fanfic no muy largo sobre la nueva vida de Allen y Kanda, pro esta vez sin cosas paranormales. Esta será tal i como devía ser 'Oportunidad en un buen principio, pero luegose lió XD

Así que muchas gracias a los pocos que siguen mi fanfic por leerlo y seguirlo incluso despues de un año de su creacion jejej!!

Cuídanse todos!!


End file.
